Creatures Lie Here
by His Royal Pratness
Summary: Klaus vs. Kol: Abelia Smith is the eldest daughter of a renowned nobleman in London during the time of 1490. As an obligation of being the elder daughter, it is Abelia's job to honor her family through a noble marriage.
1. The Suitor

The reflection staring back at Abelia Smith is an eighteen year old girl, pampered and glamorized for the sake of a single event. Her maid tightened the corset to her upper torso, receiving a loud sigh of annoyance from the breathless master. Then she proceeded to straighten the gown to display perfectionism. The light blue gown does the elder Smith daughter justice, displaying her chirpy appearance in accompaniment to her optimistic attitude.

Shuddering at the sight of her own icy blue eyes, Abelia turned from her refection in the mirror. Glancing at herself is just similar to staring down the soon-to-be married woman, no longer a teenage girl who had the freedom to do as she pleases. She doesn't want to think about that. She wants to hold onto her childlike innocence, or the childhood that she shared with her parents and loved ones. Having that part of her prevents her from seeking responsibilities and from growing up.

Marriage is the end to fooling around as young people would. She can no longer make love to Albert Harris whenever she desired. If she is a married woman, she is a property belonging to someone else. She can no longer interact with Albert Harris or the boy that lived next door from his. A man will tell her how she should live her life. That is her fear; being told what to do and to move past her childhood.

"Lady Smith, your father has called for you" a servant appeared at the door to her chambers.

Her maid, Rhonda, made a hand gesture to dismiss the servant. During this time of Lady Smith's life, there is no need for stress and further interruptions. Rhonda is preparing her to meet the man her father decided to hand her over to, her appearance needs to be done before a servant has permission to call her out.

When the servant disappeared from the door, Abelia turned to her maid, anxiety and nervousness coating her features. Her thin, pale fingers fiddled over the crystal necklace around her neck. This is it, her last moment of being a carefree eighteen year old girl. She is going to be a mistress now and she will no longer be referred to as Lady _Smith_.

"My lady, everything will be fine. Your suitor will take your hand in marriage, just as your father requested of you" Rhonda reassured.

"I will miss being a part of my family" Abelia breathed out.

"You will become a family of your own"

"What if I am not ready?"

"Do you wish to speak to your father over this matter?" Rhonda questioned.

Abelia shook her head immediately, teeth gnawing at her full-red lips. She is aware of where she stands in this society and in this family. Her existence is solely for the family's name, not for her own amusement.

"I mustn't put my family to shame"

"Meet your suitor then, Lady Abelia" the maid gestured for the door.

Lady Abelia lifted up the blue gown and left her chambers with her maid trailing after her. They approached a servant waiting down the hall and the three entered the ball room, where the music has started playing.

The soft violins and unknown guests crowded the ball room, an environment Abelia is all-too familiar with. Her father frequently invites his associates over to a ball, or to seek for suitors for his older daughter. As none were suitable for her, William Smith has eventually stopped searching—until now, that is.

This time around, however, Abelia is aware that her father has made a final decision. She is going to take this man's hand in marriage even if she objects. Her father already has his mindset, meaning that this suitor [i]must[/i] be the one for Abelia.

"Abelia, my daughter!" Rhonda disappeared from her side and she is instantly consoled by her father.

He directed her toward a group, consisting of some strangers and her family. Alesana, her younger sister of two years, stood beside her mother. They are both smiling at her in delight.

"Daughter, I have summoned you to meet you suitor and soon to be husband" William Smith linked his arm with his daughter's.

Abelia brought her head down in form of respect. She inwardly held her breath before looking up at the man her father referred to. He greeted her with a smile, a polite form of an introduction when Abelia secretly hopes to shake his hand and not confront him in such an informal way.

His height towered over many, aside from a boy standing behind him. In his suit, he extended his hand out for her to take. Exchanging one last round of slight smiles, Abelia placed her hand above his and watched as he brought the upside of her hand to his mouth. He kissed it gently before giving her a curt nod.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson, my family recently located here"

Abelia nodded respectively, returning gazes with her younger sister. Her sixteen year old sister winked at her, only to have her turn away instantly.

Her suitor, Elijah stepped aside to reveal three more guests behind him. One is a girl, not much younger than herself. Immediately, she finds comfort in the company of another girl very much alike herself in age. A man, who stood in between took her hand and brought it to his lips, just as Elijah had.

"My brothers and sister" Elijah introduced, "Kol, Niklaus, and Rebekah"

"Please call me Klaus" the man released his hold on her hand.

Abelia brought her hand back to her sides, smiling politely at Elijah's siblings.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Abelia muttered to no one in particular, eyeing the four guests repeatedly.

The tallest one, a young man looking to be a year or two older than her, approached her. He performed similar actions as his other brothers, lifting the backside of her hand up for his lips to graze over. Abelia smiled at the contact, extracting a feeling of warmth from this experience. The young man released her hand and flashed a charming smile.

"Why don't we let the soon-to-be lovers spend their time alone? I will show you all my wine collection and our family history crests" William Smith interjected, gesturing for everyone else to follow after him.

Everyone followed after, excluding Abelia and her new suitor. Klaus turned to face the two with a mischievous smile on his face before disappearing after the others. The elder Smith daughter closed her eyes shut and let out a deep breath.

She is unable to believe that everything is happening now. After eighteen years of a carefree lifestyle, it is finally time for her to marry and take responsibilities as a woman. She reopened her eyes to find Elijah smiling at her kindly.

He extended a hand out for her.

"Would you care to dance, Lady Abelia?"

Abelia smiled at her suitor, taking his hand. He pulled her towards him and they both advanced toward the center of the ballroom, past the other dancing couples. She grinned at some familiar faces and tried to smile politely at the ones she is not too familiar with.

Elijah wrapped an arm around her waist and the two began their dance.


	2. The Brothers

The soft music in the background led the large group of people to waltz across the ballroom. Most danced along elegantly, filling the space with light chatters. Others dance in silence.

Abelia looked straight at her associate, smiling at the sight of him. He returned with a curt nod and turned the pair around to another direction.

"So did your father and mother attend this ball?" she asked.

Elijah gave her a look, an expression that showed somewhat of sadness. Abelia immediately regrets asking such a question. It is merely simple curiosity that drove her to find out. There was no bitter intention behind it.

She hates having to think carefully before making her speech.

"My mother passed a long time ago" he said sadly, looking straight through her vibrant blue eyes.

She nodded sympathetically while thinking of methods to console him. It was not her intention to remind him of his loss. She only wanted knowledge of the family she will one day be a part of. Elijah held her left hand and spun her around before returning his other hand on her waist. His reassuring smile did not prevent the elder Smith sibling from feeling guilty.

"And my father, we separated" he continued.

"I'm sorry"

"That's all in the past now" Elijah said, still looking straight at her.

Abelia finds it strange that he still can muster up enough confidence to glance at her directly, especially when talking about his deceased mother and long-lost father. He is a strong person with bravery to discuss such broken part of his past. Abelia respects that aspect of her suitor.

Her father possibly knows about the bravery of Elijah, therefore, finding him immediately suitable for marriage. Abelia can definitely see why her father already made the decision before the two even came face to face. It is not surprising that William Smith approved of this man.

Elijah is a man who isn't afraid to face his fears. Abelia admired that about him because it is one of her greatest weaknesses.

"Enough about me Lady Abelia, what about you?" he asked.

Abelia laughed, shaking her head.

"What could possibly be so interesting about me, Elijah?"

"Why don't you wait until I find out?" he asked, a half smile appeared at his lips.

Abelia was about to respond until they were interrupted by a presence beside the pair. Elijah stopped dancing, releasing his hold on her entirely. The pair turned to Kol, the youngest male in the family, as it seems to Abelia. He smiled flirtatiously at the lady before turning to Elijah.

"I hope you don't mind, brother" he held a hand out for the elder Smith daughter to take.

Elijah shot his younger brother a warning glance. Alarm and danger coated his eyes. The brothers exchanged looks, one worried and aware while the other amused and arrogant. When they broke eye contact, Elijah bowed for Abelia and departed.

"Lady Abelia, is it?" Elijah's younger brother smiled handsomely.

She laughed, taking his hand. He pulled her toward him, wrapping an arm around her waist. She placed her arm around his neck. He smirked at her, a boyish kind of attitude that she will miss after she marries.

"And you are Kol?"

"Yes, madam"

Kol led the dance for the pair, spinning her every once in a while. At this moment, Abelia remembers the impact his introduction left on her. She blushed at the thought, having knowledge that her heart jumped rapidly when he pressed his lips against her hand.

"I know I am quite the charming one, but that must not be the reason for your nerves. Am I right, Lady Abelia?" Kol interrupted with the arrogant smile still on his lips.

Abelia chuckled to herself at the comment, not sure of how to respond. She cannot reject his proposition because she has no place in this society to do so. The only right thing to do in this situation is to smile and agree with the younger brother.

"No need to be so drawn back, Lady Abelia, I am aware that it is not your usual approach on life"

She tilted her head at the realization that he already picked that up just from their limited time of interaction. He is aware that Abelia is not the one drawn back and shies from meeting guests. She is delighted to find out how he knows.

"What are you saying, Lord Kol?" she asked.

He winked at her.

"Let loose, be yourself. Do not put up the charade of being this _polite_ noble daughter"

Abelia found her lips taking action on its own, letting it form a natural smile without her permission. She is unable to stop herself from taking a liking to the young man. He may be a bit too arrogant to be a suitor for her, but he prefers the _real_ side of a person, rather than the one they are forced to put up.

She definitely forced herself to be polite and well-liked by the guests, but in actuality, she is not this person her father request for her to be with company around. It never occurred to her that she should feel as if she wanted to be herself because she was taught to believe that this is her identity; to be herself without company, to be elegant and shy around her father's guests. Kol is trying to show her that it shouldn't be done this way, is he?

"I am risqué, carefree, and self-righteous" Abelia said, "It is more ladylike to transform into this person in your presence Lord Kol"

"You're no fun when you are trying not to repulse your father's guests. What is the fun in life if you can't run around causing mischief?"

Abelia is aware that boys or even men like to create trouble, but it comes to a shock to her that the brother of her soon-to-be-husband strives to approach life in a way like she used to. Life wouldn't be so suffocating if Kol is around to remind her of who she used to be after transforming into someone else's mistress.

"Brother, I believe it is my turn to share a dance with the lovely Abelia" this time, it is Klaus who decided to interrupt another one of Abelia's dances.

Kol gave his brother his renowned arrogant smirk but did not stop the dancing like Elijah had previously. He continued their waltz and Abelia was in no position to stop. Kol is the one leading the dance; she's picked up a life lesson of never stopping before the leader. Follow the rules or it might get you killed.

"Over my dead body, Nik"

This time, Klaus responded with a symmetrical smirk to his brother. There is a tint of amusement in his eyes but Abelia is not paying attention.

"Aren't we a bit too late for that, Kol?"

"Well played, brother" Kol released his grip on the lady.

He gave Abelia one last cocky smile, picking her hand up to kiss it—as he had during their introduction. Then he left soon after. Abelia must admit that she is a bit disappointed to see the over-confident younger brother leave.

"He is quite the character, I must admit" Abelia turned to Klaus, accepting his hand for the dance.

He spun her as soon as they come into contact, shocking her mildly. She squealed a bit at the rush from his action. He smirked at her, almost in a similar fashion as Kol had, but different.

"Remember, you will soon be Elijah's mistress, not Kol's" Klaus said jokingly.

Abelia grinned, shaking her head.

"I am aware of that, Lord Niklaus"

"It's Klaus, please call me Klaus"

"Lord Klaus"

"Kol is self-absorbed, loves himself a bit too much. He doesn't take life too seriously, you see. Life is a joking matter to him. Elijah, on the other hand, is honorable. He is a man of his word and a true nobleman, I can tell you—which is why your father trust him to honor his title as your husband"

Abelia nodded comprehensively. She is already aware of this knowledge. It took a few minutes for her to figure out that Elijah is the one worth respecting, as he is one to give the respect first.

"What about you, Klaus?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is so special about you?"

Klaus' eyes twinkled in amusement, turning her in the waltz. When her gaze returned to him, he twirled her around again. Her eyes are forced away from him.

"I am _different_ than all my siblings" he explained.

"How so, Lord Klaus?"

"I am stronger, faster, and more capable"

"Capable of what?"

"Capable of not respecting a young woman" someone else interjected.

Abelia turned to find Elijah standing beside the dancing duo.

"Elijah, I am not done with my conversation with your lovely lady" Klaus complained, winking at the Abelia.

"Klaus, Abelia needs no knowledge of your _power_ over us"

The silence formed between the three, mostly consisting of the brothers staring each other down. It is not in a cold, indifferent way, but just a silence with their eyes connecting to one another. They are having an unspoken conversation and it confused Abelia.

"Now, brother, I would like another dance with my soon-to-be-mistress"

"Sure, brother" Klaus released her.

Abelia smiled at Klaus in return.

"We will meet again, Lady Abelia"

"Of course, it is my pleasure, Lord Klaus"


	3. The Ring

Abelia kicked the pebble on the ground, letting out a loud sigh. She turned to the man beside her and tried her best to smile at him. The sadness coating his eyes made everything complicated for her. Of course, the news would have reached Albert's ears by now. This marriage between her and Elijah are the talk of the town.

This morning, Abelia arranged a meeting with Albert by the _fountain_. This fountain is the notorious meeting place for Albert and Abelia, and it has been since they were both fourteen. Abelia is seated by the edge of the fountain with Albert beside her, both in their usual spots.

"I know what you are planning on telling me. I hear of it everywhere" he started, breaking the rising tension between the two.

Abelia nodded wordlessly, staring down at the pebble-filled floor. The news indeed hit her hard but her marriage to Elijah Mikaelson will hurt Albert more than anyone else. Albert was the one holding his breath for Abelia to reject all her suitors before their meetings, the one who promised Abelia to take her hand in marriage when they both grow older.

This wish of his is _not_ granted.

"I came to say goodbye" Abelia finally said, still refusing to meet his gaze.

Two hands grasps on either side of her shoulders and the gesture forced her to look up. She did and she broke into tears immediately.

"_Goodbye_?"

"I'm sorry, Albert"

"Don't ever apologize; it is not your fault. I blame entirely on your father. But nothing can ever keep us apart. I will always love you and marriage cannot prevent the two of us from seeing each other"

"No Albert, we can never see each other again, do you understand?" Abelia asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

Albert held her free hand, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. He closed his eyes shut.

"Do you not love me enough to fight for _us_?"

"Albert" Abelia broke away from him, getting up from the fountain.

Albert followed her up, making attempt to trail after her actions. She shook her head at him and gave him a sympathetic glance through her tear-stained eyes.

She will be leaving a friend behind but she is willing to sacrifice her friendship with Albert in order to honor her family name, in order to immerse herself in the interesting Mikaelson family. She is willing to sacrifice almost anything at this point. Her father will be proud of her after she advances on the marriage, and she will be married to a man who is guaranteed to respect her honor.

"I never loved you" Abelia said, choking through her tears.

Albert opened his mouth to speak but Abelia took his moment of shock as an advantage for her to escape the fountains—the beautiful memories made in this location.

Abelia arrived home to her frantic mother and younger sister. They bombarded her with questions involving her whereabouts, wrapping comforting arms around her and drowning her mind with useless speech of their concerns. She closed her eyes shut and reopened them.

"I was telling Albert of the news" Abelia finally said.

Alesana, her younger sister, gave her a look that told her she understands. Her mother, however, remains as oblivious as ever. She only gave her daughter a nod of affirmative.

"Lord Elijah wishes to see you in his palace, after you have dressed _properly_ for this occasion" her mother coldly eyed her choice of outfit before snapping her fingers for the maid.

Rhonda appeared by their side as soon as the fingers were snapped. She entered the room with an optimistic smile on her face. The smile faltered at the sight of the distressed mistress and the serious expression on Abelia's face.

"Rhonda, prepare Abelia for a meeting with Lord Elijah—I want it done quickly" Abelia's mother commanded.

The maid gave the mistress a small smile, bowing her head in a form of respect. She gesticulated for Abelia to advance to her room first. Abelia let out a loud breath and started toward her room. Rhonda followed directly behind her.

When they entered Abelia's chambers, Rhonda sat the lady on her bench, forcing her to stare at her own reflection in the mirror. Abelia took one glance at herself in the mirror and understood why her mother had been so distressed at her appearance.

Her ringlet of black colored curls is loose and not presentable as she had been running around town. She looks like a wild child, unsuitable to take Elijah's hand in marriage. Her attire has been chosen by herself during the early morning, before she had gone to meet with Albert. The corset dress is too plain and simple to be considered presentable to a family of nobles.

Rhonda fixed her hair, wrapping it elegantly into a neat, perfect bun. Her make-up is retouched, her lipstick is in the similar shade of red as the day she met Elijah and his family. Then the maid undressed Abelia and exchanged the plain corset dress into a more elegant, noble gown. This time, the color of the gown is a vibrant shade of green, very much alike emerald.

Once again, the Smith heiress held in her breath as Rhonda tightened the corset strings lining up her backside. She bit her bottom lips at the intensity of the enclosing space for her upper body torso. Rhonda chuckled at her lady's reaction because the pair were always used to being honest to each other. There was nothing holding the two back from treating each other like friends, even if Rhonda is in a lower class of society.

After dressing Abelia, Rhonda escorted her out of the chambers and to outside, where a carriage is waiting for the lady. Abelia smiled thankfully at her maid and let one of the servant escort her inside the carriage.

"Do your family proud, Lady Smith!" Abelia heard Rhonda call out before the carriage started moving.

While she waited until the carriage brought her to the destination, she thought about how her life is going to change from this point on. Usually, she would be frightened because one of her biggest fear is change and adjustment. But this time, she is relatively calm—excited even.

Elijah might not be her prince charming but he is the best man any woman her age can ever ask for. He is a true nobleman, as Klaus had told her at the ball, and Abelia will definitely take his word for it. All the girls dream of someone like Elijah sweeping them off their feet. She understands that. But Elijah's type is too respectable for her. She is childish and she likes to play around.

A better part of her reassures that Elijah's personality will balance out with hers. It can be that Elijah's calmness will alleviate her antics. However, Abelia is also trying desperately to grow up into an actual woman. She feels like it is her obligation and responsibility to be mature for the sake of her family and Elijah.

Marriage used to be one of her biggest fears, because it meant that she had to take up responsibility and raise a family. She has to be like her mother. It is her weakness, to take life seriously and to take care of other people. But she met Elijah and his two brothers. They are different than anyone she's ever met. The three of them are all charming and they captivate her in some way. There is a way that each and every one of them carries themselves that made her enlightened to be a part of.

Klaus is a bit too proud about his _power_ over his siblings, whatever that meant. But Klaus likes to feel powerful or to have an advantage over other people. Kol likes himself a bit too much and he is one who craves entertainment—very much alike herself. Elijah is calm and respective. It seems to her that he is brave and strong, hence the way he handled the explaining of his parents.

The trio of brothers fascinates her and she realized that if Elijah's other brothers stick around, she will have daily entertainment. She will have people around to amuse her. No one in the family will bore her, like Albert does to her from time to time.

"Lady Abelia, we have arrived to the Mikaelson palace" a servant called from outside the carriage.

Smiling, Abelia got off her carriage and followed the servant into the palace. Other servants trailed behind her, in case of needed protection. Together, they all entered the Mikaelson territory.

"Lady Abelia" Elijah emerged from the dining hall, holding a hand out for his future mistress to take.

Abelia gladly took his hand and smiled when he gently kissed it.

"I have summoned you here for a purpose and I utterly hope that it is not too soon"

His future mistress shook her head, letting him lead her up the spiral staircase.

"How did you sleep last night?" Elijah asked.

"I have slept very well, thank you very much"

"That is what I like to hear"

"Thank you Elijah, you are a wonderful man" Abelia said truthfully.

Elijah looked at her for a mere second with an expression that is different than his typical one but something that Abelia cannot put her finger on. He turned away too quickly for her to further analyze. He led her into a room with gorgeously lined furniture, made of mahogany wood. There is a bed so she assumed it to be his chambers.

He pulled the top drawer open and pulled out a small rectangular box. Abelia stared at her suitor in confusion, waiting until he opened the box. Inside the box, a glimmering ring revealed itself. A rare-looking purple stone is what made the ring unique and fascinating.

"I would like to present this to you, as a promise that I will take good care of you" he held a hand out to her.

Abelia, still hypnotized by the purple-stoned ring, mechanically placed her hand on top of his.

"I hope it is to your liking" Elijah said as he slipped the ring into her forefinger.

"Thank you Elijah, it is beautiful" Abelia breathed out.

"It was once my mother's"

Abelia opened her mouth in objection.

"I don't—"

"It is what she would have wanted, Abelia. It is my dearest wish that you keep this on at all times"

Elijah stared at his future mistress intently, waiting patiently for her reply. She smiled at him, surprised that he would give her a family possession over to her so soon. He already trusts her with his mother's ring.

"I will, Elijah"

"Thank you, Abelia"

Elijah brought his lips to the top of her hand once again, kissing it gently.


	4. The Dream

_Abelia walked into an empty room, looking alarmed and worried. She glanced around the contents in the room but it is still empty as it had been when she walked in. As confused as ever, she turned and proceeded to leave the area. Her body was about 45 degrees turned to exit before a hand landed on her shoulder._

She screamed loudly in response, feeling fright and near-death riling up in her body. The hand escaped her shoulder and suddenly covered her mouth. She is unable to make a sound because of the hand, preventing her to call for help. At this time, she is hyperventilating, knowing her immediate fear of death crawling closer to her. She is going to die—the moment she has been bracing since she learned about the matter of life and death.

But when she turned to the attacker, she sighed loudly in relief. The man standing behind her is someone familiar, someone who will never hurt her. She is not going to die; there is nothing for her to fear.

"Klaus" she breathed out, still panting from the previous scare.

The handsome man placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it in an affectionate way. She closed her eyes and tried her best to savor this moment, to treasure it because this is the feeling of love, a feeling she never wants to let go.

"Don't be scared, love, I'm here" Abelia can feel his breath on her neck and it sends shivers down her spine.

"Klaus, don't ever let me go, don't let me die please" she pleaded desperately.

"I won't, love. You know I won't" he pressed his forehead against hers.

Abelia opened her eyes and the pair stared at each other for a few moments. The silence consumed this moment, but neither of them made an effort to break it. Abelia wants to speak but she does not remember how to.

The first course of action comes from Klaus, who is leaning closer to the soon-to-be-woman, closer and closer until their lips made contact.

When their lips touched, she felt like her whole mouth was on fire.

She is burning, she feels the heat, and she is burning.

"Klaus" she broke away from the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"I'm burning"

Abelia looked down at her body to see them being consumed in flames. Eyes widening, she screamed for her dear life.

"Lady Abelia!"

"Lady Abelia!" a pair of hands is shaking her.

"Stop! Help me! Klaus, help me!"

"Lady Abelia! Wake up!"

Abelia's eyes shot open, immediately falling in eye contact with Rhonda. She glanced around her surroundings and at her own sheet-covered body—and sighed in relief that she is not on fire. The lady sat up from her previous lying position and let Rhonda wrap both arms around her tiny frame.

"You had a nightmare" Rhonda stated.

"I was burning" Abelia panted.

The maid kissed the top of the girl's head, whispering calming words to her. Abelia instantly relaxed at the soothing environment provided by her maid. Rhonda is the only one aware of Abelia's subliminal nightmares. It started from childhood and even now, but it only happened once in a while. Rhonda was always there when Abelia wakes up in fright, and by now, she already has the strategy to alleviate the fright from the lady.

"You are fine" Rhonda whispered.

"I am fine" Abelia reassured herself.

She thought about Klaus and the kiss they had in her dreams. It is extremely strange to be dreaming about kissing her soon-to-be-husband's brother. It is not just strange, it is everything wrong. Nothing about this dream had been right.

Trying to shake the thoughts off, Abelia placed a hand over her face and fell back onto her bed.

"Tomorrow is a big day, Lady Smith, sleep well" Rhonda reminded.

Abelia feels her eyelid close on its own accord and the last feeling she remembers is Rhonda's lips on her forehead.

* * *

"Father" Abelia approached her father, biting her lips in attempt to prevent her tears from gracing down her cheeks.

William Smith turned to his daughter, looking down at her sadly. Today is the day he gives his daughter away to Elijah Mikaelson. The marriage ceremony isn't until a few months later, but today is the day Abelia moves to the Mikaelson palace.

"Abelia, listen to me" he whispered, pulling his daughter into an embrace.

"Father"

"Whatever you do, don't you dare offend these people"

"These people?"

"Don't offend the Mikaelson's in any way, Abelia. They are a family of honor, offending them will make enemies—don't ever do that"

"I understand, father"

"You have to be careful around them, do you hear me?"

"Yes, father"

"You promise you will approach them with caution"

"I do, father"

"I will visit every fortnight"

"That is fine" Abelia said.

William Smith smiled at his older daughter, looking down at her face for one last time. Giving her away to the Mikaelson's is something he will never forgive himself doing, but it is for the good of this family. He will make sacrifices and so will Abelia.

"I love you, father" she whispered.

"Abelia, you have done this family name proud, don't you ever forget that!"

"I won't"

Abelia turned from her father, preparing to make her leave. When she leaves the house, she will never return as Abelia Smith. She will return as Abelia Mikaelson, the mistress of a man, a woman of another family. This moment has come too fast for her.

Just as she is about to take her first step, she turns back to her father with a half-smile on her lips. Her father tilted his head in confusion when she walks back over to him.

"Father, may I have the locket?" she opened her mouth, eyeing him nervously.

William gave her a polite nod, reaching inside his flocks for the item. He did prepare the locket for her to keep. It is a special family locket, but nonetheless, he is willing to sacrifice this item for his daughter. She needs reassurance and a piece of this family with her even if she is no longer a big part of the family.

His fingers searched and there is no sign of the locket. He remembered placing inside his flocks. His face contorted in worry as he glanced up at his daughter. She faced him with a permanent smile on her face, leaving him curious.

"Father, you should look for it in your chambers" she said.

William shrugged.

"Or maybe I can ask my daughter if she snatched it from me so she can laugh at me while I look for something she already has"

Abelia chuckled, shaking her head. She reached inside to her neck and picked the locket up. Her father smiled at her, pulling her into another embrace.

"I will miss your childish ways"

"You will, father, and so will I"

William nodded, releasing his daughter.

"Remember, you must not play these games with the Mikaelson's"

"I know, father"

"Farewell to you then, Abelia" William said with a sad smile on his lips.

Abelia sighed deeply before letting her breath out. Staring at her father one final time, she followed the servants outside of the palace.

"Farewell to all"

* * *

Abelia left the carriage with the servants following behind with her things. She entered the palace to see a line of servants of the Mikaelson household. They smiled at her politely and she returned the greetings to them.

"Sister!" Abelia turned and met with Rebekah, the younger and only sister of the family.

Her blonde hair ran down to her lower back, long and sleek. She is just as glorious as the rest of her family, Abelia noted.

The soon-to-be-mistress already properly met with everyone in the household, all excluding Rebekah. They've never ran into each other and if so, they converse on rare occasions. Now is a wonderful opportunity for Abelia to approach that goal.

"Rebekah" Abelia smiled.

"I speak on the behalf of my brothers that we welcome you to our palace with the best of wishes"

"Thank you, Rebekah"

"Now, Kol tells me you are quite the trouble maker" Rebekah said, smiling kindly.

Abelia's eyes widened, but she managed a smile anyways.

"I am not a trouble maker of any sorts. I loiter around causing mischief. That is all"

Rebekah looked as if she disagreed but she accepted Abelia's reply anyways. She gestured toward the main room, signaling for the servants to escort her there.

"Leave her things by the staircase, my servants will bring it up soon enough" Rebekah directed her comment to Abelia's servants.

They did as they were told and bowed to the youngest Mikaelson before retreating to their carriage. Rebekah joined the rest of the group in the main room. Her siblings and Abelia are all seated on the cushions in the main room, starting conversation already.

"It is a pleasure to have you here, Lady Abelia" Klaus said, picking her hand up.

Abelia blushed furiously, remembering the dream that she had the night before.

The dream was an uncommon occurrence for her. Klaus starred in her dream as a lover, which did not make sense to her at all. She never identified any affection for him during their multiple meetings over the course of two months. Elijah is going to be her husband and she had more of a fondness for Kol.

Nonetheless, after that dream, her feelings for Klaus developed in some ways. Just this precise moment, she cannot help but remember the moment where their lips touched in the dream. It looked to her like they are lovers in this world. She didn't want to think of that, but the dream happened and nothing can be helped.

"Thank you, Lord Klaus" Abelia pulled her hand from his on her own account.

"Walk with me, Lady Abelia, will you?" the lady turned to Kol, who is smiling at her in all his charming glory.

Abelia smiled at him, agreeing.

Kol got up from his seat on the fancy cushion, holding his hand out to her.

"It is my greatest pleasure to escort you to our gardens"

"It is my greatest pleasure to have you accompany me, then" Abelia took one look at the smiling Elijah before taking Kol's hand.


	5. The Garden

"Brother, we must not harm her, do you understand?" Elijah stressed pleadingly to Klaus.

Rebekah snorted behind her elder brothers, folding her arms across her chest. She shook her head at her siblings when they both turned to look at her expectantly.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. I want no part in this" she looked away.

Klaus smirked at his younger sister, walking over to the chair behind the desk.

"Do we really need to honor the deal we've made with Smith?" Klaus asked, although he seems pretty convinced to reject this theory.

Elijah gave his younger brother a serious glance, a large tint of worry coating his features. He sped to his brother, appearing just in front of him.

"We made a promise and we must not break it"

"It would be fun" Klaus reasoned.

"Niklaus, you are not Kol. I expected more out of you"

Klaus' feature immediately transitioned into one of amusement. This set a different mood and direction from their previous conversation.

"Speaking of Kol" both siblings handed their attention over to him, "I have noticed that she is

_very_ fond of our mischievous Kol"

Rebekah rolled her eyes as it is a daily routine for her to witness her brothers mention silly things. It is something that she had noticed when observing the elder Smith daughter from afar. Her reaction to Kol is an obvious gesture that the four of them, including Kol, noticed.

"Don't you provoke him to mess with her head" Elijah warned.

"Elijah, why must you be so honest? We just don't have to kill her for the deal with Smith to pass"

Elijah shook his head in disapproval.

"You will not provoke Kol to taunt her, am I clear?"

Klaus glared at his older brother, cold eyes and stern lips.

"I do not take orders from you, brother. Don't forget who you are standing next to me" he hissed harshly at the older sibling.

Elijah stood unmoving, unfazed by his younger brother's threat. He tend to throw them around at times, a bit too much, to be honest. It is quite obvious that Klaus is bluffing and unwilling to take violent actions against his brother, especially not during a time like this—when they are fearful of being hunted down. The Mikaelson siblings must stay united at this time.

"Klaus, I will marry her soon, do you wish the worse for her?"

"Have you honestly developed feelings for the stupid

_human_ girl?"

"Brother, I haven't been willing to give my heart away since Tatia, you know that" Elijah stared right into Klaus' eyes, square on fearlessly.

Klaus stared right back and they both remain silent. The unspoken words passed between the two and the subject manner dropped. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her siblings before exiting the area.

"I just want to honor the promise I made to William Smith, I need to protect her as long as he ensures our safety"

Klaus didn't say anything else. He decided not to argue with his brother because in the end, he always gets what he wants. Klaus is the kind to have a goal and work vigorously until he achieves it.

He can't kill Abelia, but he can use _other_ methods to cause her pain.

* * *

"You are very close to your family" Abelia stated, picking up her gown with both hands.

Kol smirked at the human girl and continued to walk around the fountain that located in the garden. He is aware that Abelia is very fond of fountains. There are memories that come with it and Kol noticed how she eyed it with pure fascination.

"Rebekah is such a bother, like an itch you can't seem to scratch. Elijah is so strait-laced and boring, no fun at all. And Klaus, he thinks he is better than everyone else"

"But you still care for them" Abelia noted.

Kol sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"You are no fun either"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes! We are not supposed to discuss the silly little family matters. We need adventure, we need comic relief"

Abelia smiled at him, only to realize it after. She finds it extremely hard to contain her emotions around him. It is very unlikely that she will ever feel this way about Elijah, the man she is supposed to marry. In a way, she is guilty, but then she reminded herself that to honor her family, her emotions do not matter.

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that, Lord Kol?" she asked coyly.

"We need to discuss about the time when a man pushed you into a fountain" Kol replied with a sly look.

Abelia tilted her head sideways, confused to what he implied.

"I don't recall a time where a man push—" Abelia trailed off, a sudden realization washed over her after identifying the look on Kol's face.

He approached her and she squealed on first instinct.

"Kol, no…"

She giggled when he wrapped both arms around her waist. He picked her up and dropped her atop the shallow fountain water. Water splashed on impact, even soaking Kol in the process. Her arms flailed desperately to get out of the fountain but she slips just after she forced herself up. She squealed again and tried to support herself for the second time. All this time, Kol stood in his place, watching the girl make her struggle all on her own.

"A little help would be nice, Lord Kol"

"I think not, Lady Abelia. It is too much entertainment for me to let pass" Kol replied, a permanent smirk still on his face.

Abelia tried a new method of crawling out from the fountain instead of trying to support her standing. She clutched onto the edge of the fountain and pulled herself out of there. When she stood from her position on the floor, she folded her arms across her chest, mock-glaring at Kol.

"You are trying to get me in trouble with Elijah" she accused.

"Not denying anything" Kol flashed a sly smile.

"I will get you back for this" she retaliated.

Kol nodded, giving off a simple shrug.

"I would very much prefer it if you did"

Abelia looked down at her soaked body and attire, frowning at the sight of it. She will have to return to the palace and confront Elijah, looking like the daughter of a tramp. He will show his disapproval and she will shame her family. And it was all because of Kol's encouragement.

"I need to be on my best behavior, you do realize that right?"

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"When I'm with you, I'm more like myself. It is not acceptable"

Kol stared at her nonchalantly, turning away from her instantly.

"Trying to impress my brother, I see. Someone needs to shake Elijah from his snooze-fest of a lifestyle"

"Insulting your brothers isn't the way to help them change their ways"

"Acting like a boring, grown woman does no help either"

"You think I am a boring old woman?" Abelia asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Kol turned to her again, flashing that charming grin of his. Abelia did not stop herself from returning the gesture as always. He held his hand out for her to take and she did, as always.

"If you keep this act up, you might as well be"

"Then I will be a boring, old woman if it means that I will not put my family to shame" Abelia admitted.

Kol sighed, shaking his head at her.

"It can't always be about other people, can it?"

"That's how things are and you know it, Kol"

He shrugged nonchalantly, and escorted her back to the palace. The servants bombarded the pair, some even covering the lady with sheets. Her attire and hair created a trail of water on the floor behind her. It is her goal to get to her chambers before Elijah has to see her like this.

Kol saluted his farewell and watched as the servant escorted her upstairs to her chambers. He smirked at her desperate attempt to hide the commotion by the fountain and realized that it is quite amusing to be messing with her.

Abelia dragged herself to her chambers to find that Elijah is already in there when she entered. She squeaked in surprise and he smiled at her politely.

"I apologize for intruding" he eyed the sheet covering her.

She flushed, averting her gaze.

"I do not mind that you've loitered through the garden with Kol"

"I am ashamed to have embarrassed you by my appearance. It will never happen again" she apologized, still refusing to look at her man.

Elijah placed a hand upon her shoulder, forcing her to meet gaze with him.

"I repeat, I do not mind that you like to enjoy your life once in a while. It is a lifestyle that you are accustomed to, then I will respect that"

"Thank you, Elijah"

"Correct me if I'm wrong" Elijah started.

Abelia looked at him and noticed that there was a bit of a taunting aura coming from the strait-laced sibling. His smile is still not big enough to match Kol's, but it is quite different than how she usually perceives Elijah.

"Kol pushed you down inside the fountain"

It wasn't a question, a statement. Elijah already knew the answer to a statement that isn't even a question.

"Yes, it is him who pushed me. How have you come to this conclusion, may I ask?"

Elijah chuckled lightly.

"Kol

_is_ my brother. If I didn't know him better than that, I haven't been a good brother"


	6. The Resistance

Abelia entered the study most intentionally, due to her knowledge of Klaus' whereabouts. Earlier, she had asked Rebekah of Klaus and she advised her to find him in his study. Abelia has concluded that Rebekah is to be trusted on details like this. She definitely understands her brother well.

When she approached the table in front of Klaus, he looked up from what he was working at atop his wooden table. He flashed a charming smile at her that reminded her of that dream she had of him. She held both sides of her gown in her hands and bowed to him. She smiled at him when they finally met gaze. He returned the gesture.

"How may I be of your acquaintance at this hour?" Klaus asked, a signature smirk plastered on his face.

Abelia gave him a curt nod before approaching him behind the table. He stood up on instinct, holding out a hand for her to take. She took it without hesitation and permitted him to lead her out of his studies. However, before being dragged out of the area, she noticed a sketch left on the table. Abelia cannot identify the subject of the sketch but she reminded herself to get back to it later on.

Klaus kissed the top of her hand as they entered the ballroom that is already filled with guests. He led the young girl to the ballroom, brushing past all the waltzing guests.

"I wish to save a dance for you, Lord Niklaus, as I believe that the studies is nowhere near as fun and entertaining as this gathering" Abelia explained, wrapping an arm around Klaus' neck.

He smiled at her in amusement, spinning the two of them in the center of the ballroom. The violins and the classical instruments in the background accommodated the movements of the pair. They swayed side-to-side and occasionally, to another part of the ballroom. This dance seems to be the most joyful of all dances for Abelia tonight.

Abelia glanced up at Klaus to see the lord returning the gesture to her. He isn't smiling as he always would, but there is an intent expression on his face. Klaus is studying her more than he usually would. As usual, he is quite the observer, but this time it seems different to Abelia. It may just be under influence of the occasion and the bright lit room.

She looked away from him because she knew that if she looked long enough, she would find herself admiring the man more than she should. She shouldn't even be considering Klaus like she has currently. Her husband will be his older brother, and pursuing other men, let alone family members, is just an act of adultery and unfaithfulness.

Of all the things she is, she is definitely not

_that_ kind of woman.

"I hear words of the little

_squabble_ you shared with Kol" Klaus started conversation.

Abelia chuckled, shaking her head. She risked her own beliefs to take a peek at the man.

"He pushed me in the fountain" she explained.

"Well, as you can see, little brother has never been _considerate_ of women"

She did not reply, only a temporary smile plastered on her face. Her head tilted downwards as another attempt not to meet eye contact with the lord.

"Elijah has told me that you spar"

Klaus nodded in confirmation, although the girl refuses to acknowledge it.

"I spar with him quite frequently, might I add"

"Would you like to spar with me, Niklaus?"

"What did I tell you about that abomination of a name?"

Abelia gulped, finally glancing up at him, but apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Lord Klaus"

He smiled.

"That's quite alright, Lady Abelia"

"So, would you care to spar with me?"

"I'll hold you up to that offer" Klaus agreed.

"It'll be my greatest pleasure, Klaus"

The music died down abruptly and all the guests stopped their movements, averting their gaze on each other and onto the commotion going on in the now-center of the ballroom. Elijah stood in the center, beside a white-clothed table with a wine glass in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming but I have an announcement I'd be delighted to make"

The mumbles accrued in the crowd, but are silenced when Elijah held a hand out.

"Three months ago, I've met one of the most remarkable women that have existed in mankind. She is not just the first daughter of William Smith, she is everything a _human_ man would cherish" Elijah glanced at the said woman briefly.

Abelia blushed and looked away, causing a smirk to come out of Lord Klaus.

"In merely two months, we will marry. She will be my first and only mistress"

"Elijah tends to be a bit old fashioned, don't you think?" Klaus whispered to her.

Abelia didn't reply to him.

Elijah held his wine cup up and the guests in the ballroom followed. Abelia looked around to see Rebekah winking at her. She stands beside Elijah's personal servant, Trevor, along with the personal servants of the masters in the house, including her own. The other guests are unfamiliar to her, just other faces in the crowd.

She noticed that someone is missing this important announcement and it wouldn't have come into mind if it weren't for the friendship that they now have.

"Do you've any idea where Kol might be at this time?" Abelia asked Klaus.

Klaus smirked.

"Well, little brother has become quite

_intoxicated_ and has gone to his chambers for rest"

Abelia nodded, easily shrugging the explanation off. It is very much alike Kol to be doing something so reckless, especially drinking himself silly on the night of his older brother's announcement.

"I would like to make a toast to Lady Abelia" Elijah raised his glass cup arm higher, "we will paint a bright future ahead of us and make living worthwhile, to Lady Abelia!"

"To Lady Abelia!" everyone exclaimed, including the taunting Klaus, although his intentions could be questioned.

Elijah eyed Abelia as he pressed the wine glass to his lips.

* * *

Lady Abelia waved the servant off after she was escorted to her chambers. The maid servants all retreated due to her request. They smiled at her, bowed, and departed. Now, the lady pushed the entrance of her chambers open and entered with no assistance by her side.

Tonight has been an exhausting night and company is the least of her desires. After dancing with Lord Klaus and Lord Elijah promptly in one night, there is nothing else Abelia wanted more than to rest.

Unfortunately for Lady Abelia, her desires are not fulfilled as she closed the entrance shut behind her. Kol emerged from his spot on her bed, approaching her.

"Kol, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you"

"Well, what is it that you want, Lord Kol?"

"I want you, Abelia"

"You're intoxicated, Kol, you need rest"

Kol stumbled on his way to her, nearly falling over if it hadn't been for the assistance of Abelia's extensive arms.

"I don't need rest, I need you. _Now_"

"You may be the Lord, Kol, but you can't call the shots around here—especially if you are in _my_ chambers"

"Well, Lady Abelia, why don't you watch me" Kol slurred, wrapping both arms around the lady.

Abelia pulled away slightly, a bit hesitantly as she took a few steps back from the youngest brother. He laughed at her petty attempt to prevent him and cornered her to her bed. She took a few more steps back until she fell backwards onto the soft surface. Kol followed suit, right atop her.

She glanced up at him, wanting to prevent this more than anything. Being unfaithful to Elijah is not what she wants to do. She is not an adulteress, and she doesn't want to be categorized as one. But when she takes a glance at Kol, she couldn't stop herself.

Kol stared back at her intensely, very unusual for a drunken man. The way he looked at her made her feel like something else, something beyond the flattering words Elijah said during his toast to her, beyond the dream she had starring Klaus, and beyond the self-respect she has for herself. It is something different and something she wants so desperately.

His pair of eyes refused to blink, only focused on her features staring back at him. He caressed her face with a hand, gently leaning downwards to press his lips to hers. This time, it is much differently than the interaction that took place in her dream. This is very much real, and very much differentiated from what went on with Klaus. It is happening and there will be actual consequences for this action.

Abelia wrapped both legs around him, unable to let herself put an end to this.

She is unable to stop herself from _loving_ someone for the first time in her life.

**A/N: Alright, so these chapters are pretty much prewritten. Just so you know. But in my Mibba and Quotev accounts the chapters are all up to date. I don't know why I post slower for Fanfiction, but Im two chapters ahead on the other two sites.**


	7. The Morning After

Abelia woke up to the bright sunshine that penetrated through the window by the bed. She opened her eyes, noticing that she is undressed and lying in bed on her own. The memories of last night had been real, she can be certain of that.

For her own reputation, she would have preferred this union between Kol and herself to be of her imagination. No collateral damages would be available the morning after. She wouldn't have to face Elijah now, because she knows she has to.

Kol has disappeared by her side, as she had expected. He didn't want this to happen anymore than she did. She was the one who took advantage of the lord when he was intoxicated. He has no reason to stick around when he woke up to find her in slumber beside him. Besides, Kol isn't the type to hang around. Waiting for Lady Abelia to wake up would have lacked entertainment.

Shaming herself for being a whore, she left the bed and dressed herself in last night's gown. Everyone will know of her actions when she makes her appearance. She will be returned to her household as an unwanted woman and her family will shun her for taking such risqué actions. Her purpose in life is done.

Lady Abelia left her chambers and waved her maid servant off when she attempted to assist the lady on her walk of shame down the spiral staircase. She fiddled with her fingers guiltily, feeling undeserving of the ring provided to her by Elijah. The metallic material is worth a lot more than her loyalty, or lack of loyalty to her man.

She made it down to the dining hall, immediately drawing the attention of the lined up butlers behind the table. They approached her, escorting her to a seat with the masters of the palace. Abelia smiled at the butlers and turned to examine the members seated on the dining table.

Fortunately for her, she does not have to face Elijah just yet. Lord Niklaus and Lady Rebekah are the only ones seated in the dining hall at this hour. They looked over at her when they sensed her arrival, staring at the lady as she took her seat beside Rebekah.

"Mistress in last night's clothes, I wonder of who could have gotten the Lady Abelia so wild" Klaus flashed the lady his signature smirk.

Rebekah eyed her skeptically, although Abelia can sense a tint of amusement in her features.

"You could have had the decency to cover up last night's faults with a new gown"

Abelia turned from the Mikaelsons, glancing down at the silverware on the table.

"I bare my shame as I intend to, because I am deserving of judgment"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the statement, trying to hold back a laughter that was about to erupt. Rebekah shot her sibling a dirty look before returning her attention to the Lady.

"Did you not hear of Elijah's delightful toast to you?"

"I did, Lady Rebekah"

"Then why is it that you betray him with his own blood brother?"

"I—"

"Good morrow, brother, sister, Abelia; how are you all on this fine morning?" Elijah entered the dining room, stealing all the audience.

Abelia froze in her spot, averting her gaze from the man of the hour. He is still going on cheerily as his soon-to-be wife hasn't formed a union with his younger brother. She can't bear the thought of having to tell him. She has to inform him because being a woman means to take responsibilities for her own actions. Elijah deserves that much.

"I find this morning to be quite the entertainment Kol would have loved to witness" Klaus shot Abelia a taunting look, to which she did not sense.

Rebekah didn't say anything, shooting a signal to her oldest brother with her eyes. He followed her gaze to his Lady Abelia before returning his attention to his sister. He immediately understood of what has happened.

"Elijah" Abelia stood from her seat.

"My lady?"

"I wish speak with you, on our own"

"As you wish, Abelia" Elijah held out a hand for her to take.

She took his offer without hesitation, letting him escort her out of the dining hall. He brought her out into the entrance of the ballroom, bowing to her before releasing his grip on her hand.

"I have done the most terrible, I betrayed and I sinned"

"Lady Abelia, your actions are understandable" Elijah said.

"Lord Elijah, you have no knowledge of what I've done. I bedded with-"

"Kol, I am aware of that, Lady Abelia"

"I know that no apologies can excuse me from this offense and betrayal, I will depart from the palace immediately as I am undeserving to be in your company" Abelia began pulling the gemmed ring from her finger.

Elijah held a hand up, stopping her from the removal of the ring.

"I told you I wanted you to have it. It is my token of protection; please do not remove the ring from your finger, Abelia"

"Elijah, I have betrayed you"

"And I understand that your betrayal must be done for you to move on from your childish phase. My lady, you and Kol approach life in such reckless ways that I can no longer be surprised by the actions done by the pair of you"

Abelia didn't understand how Elijah can be so forgiving. She never expected to be forgiven for such a crime. She had done the most degrading thing to disgrace her family and yet, her man expects that of her because of her _childish ways_.

"Elijah…"

"Hello brother!" Abelia's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice.

The pair turned from their conversation to Kol, who decided to join the conversation at this time of day.

"Kol" Elijah greeted with a slight head nod.

"You know, we are family. What's yours is mine, what's mine is yours" Kol grinned cheekily, wrapping an arm around his elder brother.

Abelia stared at the younger Mikaelson in disbelief. She refuses to believe that Kol finds the events of last night to be a joke to him. He is supposed to feel as horrible as she does for what the two had done together. They have betrayed Elijah, it is an offense. But Kol is being overly open about this situation.

"Kol, that's enough" Elijah said casually.

"Well, I want to let you know that it is such a shame that I was intoxicated, because it would've been the best entertainment of my life to have experienced what went on" Kol winked at Lady Abelia.

Abelia rolled her eyes at him but still flushed by his words.

"Are you infuriated with me, brother?" Kol turned to Elijah.

"Do you expect me to be?"

"My greatest desire is for you to be"

"Why is that so?"

"Life deserves more than just happiness and forgiveness. Your honorable ways need to be tampered with"

"And I believe that you have failed yourself, brother" Elijah spoke.

A grin remained on Kol's face, despite his brother's call of his failure. He turned to Lady Abelia and winked at her once more. She averted her gaze from him, her face heating up as reaction. He enjoyed the tension between the three of them. It is exciting, and taking life to the extreme.

"You can't believe that I will test your honor with only one attempt, can you? More attempts will follow this one but as of right now, Lady Abelia" Kol glanced at the said Lady, "would you care to take a walk with me across the garden?"

Abelia tilted her head, feeling uncertainty rush through her body. It is her greatest desire to do so, because she feels love when she sees Lord Kol. The love may not be returned but she wanted to be part of his wild adventures. She wanted to be reminded of what life used to mean before marriage. But she cannot betray Elijah once again.

"Maybe another time, Lord Kol?"

"Come on, Abelia, don't be such a weakling"

"Abelia, you may take that walk with him if you wish" Elijah interjected.

Abelia took one glance at Kol, shaking her head at him.

"It is not my desire to take the walk with Lord Kol"

She turned from the pair of men and returned to the dining room.

* * *

"I had something in mind, but what Kol has done surpassed what I originally had" Klaus commented.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, turning away from her brother.

"I had no idea she was such a tramp"

"Now, Bekah, where are your manners?"

"She dare betray one of us, she can die for all I care"

"Elijah can't even bear the thought of us laying our hands on her, and besides, we _really_ need to hold our end of the deal with William Smith. He takes vervain, we cannot compel him to do anything we wish"

Rebekah scoffed.

"You are the most powerful and you have failed to do what you truly desire"

"Now would you prefer it if I did?"

"What is it that you desire, Nik?"

"Taste the Lady, terrorize her, and rip her to pieces, to shreds—in sight of William Smith"

"How horrifying"

"I despise that man and we all know it"

"I could've drawn out the conclusions, considering the fact that you wish to destroy his daughter with him watching"

Klaus placed a finger on his lips, shooting his sister an urgent glare.

"I hear it, Niklaus, I am not deaf" Rebekah complained, rolling her eyes.

"Lord Niklaus, Lady Rebekah" Abelia entered the dining hall, an apologetic grin on her face.

"It is such a pleasant surprise, for you to join us after _confession_ hour with our brother" Klaus spoke first.

"He has forgiven me as I had not expected" Abelia spoke.

"It wouldn't be the Elijah we know if he hadn't" Rebekah said, trying to hide the resentment.

Abelia returned to her seat as previous and resumed to her morning meal with the pair of Mikaelsons.


	8. The Mind Control

Klaus and Abelia woke up early in the morning to spar, both equipped by their servants. The two decided to take their fighting to the garden because they both deem the place the most appropriate for a sparring session. At noon, they are still entertaining themselves with their clashing swords.

Abelia slashed at the man diagonally, lounging forward as she did so. The man with the fast reflexes blocked the attack with his own weapon and their swords crossed. Both fighters eyed each other for an opening, just an advantage to win this fight. Klaus smirked at the mischievous woman. He is remotely impressed that she bared skills like that.

"Your father taught you to spar, lady Abelia?"

"A man did"

"A man?"

Klaus pulled his sword from hers, attempting to attack her with the vertical motion of his weapon. Fortunately, the lady noticed in time to counter attack. She slammed her sword into his, very much forcefully, swiping at his upper arm when her weapon brushed past his. It created a cut across the area. The blood began oozing out from the wound but Klaus didn't seem to mind.

"He was an acquaintance of mine"

"He was a lucky man, wasn't he?"

Abelia backed up whilst blocking attacks from the man. He currently has the upper hand of this fight, forcing her to move backwards across the garden. He is the offender, making his own decisions of where to attack her while she is the one in defense, trying to block out his attacks.

"Not necessarily"

"A very beautiful woman broke him, isn't that right?"

"If by beautiful you mean whorish, then you are absolutely right"

"You think of yourself lowly, my lady"

Abelia ducked in time for another one of Klaus' vertical attacks, pulling her sword up in time to clash with his. He smirked at her once again, giving her an opportunity to rise from the ground. The fight is only fair when one has a chance to stand. Even standing, Klaus can win a fight against the lady, he knows that. He is just getting started.

The pair clashed their weapons once again, crossing swords. Abelia's eye wandered below to the lord's other arm, doing it so carefully. She noticed his empty arm to be unoccupied and unconcerned. It is simply placed by his side, as if this fight between the pair had been too easy for him to use both arms. She feels a bit insulted by the gesture.

Then she remembered when she first met Klaus at the ball. Her father introduced her to Elijah that evening and after the introductions, she went straight to dancing. During her dance with Klaus, he mentioned that he likes to feel powerful and he has power over his siblings. He is a man who has control over everyone else around him. Even lady Abelia is no exception.

Klaus flashed his signature smirk, drawing his sword away from hers. He took a few steps back with his sword pointed directly at her. Abelia shrugged at this action, bracing herself for his next advancement. She can try to defeat this power hungry man even if she might not succeed. Making an effort to try is better than losing without putting up a real fight.

According to his unoccupied arm, she did not reach her limit.

"You are not ready to give up yet, my lady?" Klaus asked, lips curling in amusement.

"I am not yet ready to give you the satisfaction of watching me draw my sword in defeat"

"That is a real fighter's word. You are a woman"

"I am a woman who fights"

Klaus smirked.

"I can see that, Lady Abelia"

Abelia charged at the man with an uppercut ready to attack. Klaus, with his super speed reflexes, leaped sideways to avoid the offense, landing on his feet perfectly, unscathed. The lady backed up on instinct, well aware that he will counterattack. She drew her sword out at him, ready to defend herself against his attacks.

Klaus slashed at her diagonally from the right side, slamming his weapon harshly against hers. The lady backed up on the impact of force. She smiled at him and he returned the expression.

"Ready to give up yet, Lady Abelia?" he said, pushing more force against their crossed weapons.

Lady Abelia shook her head, breaking her weapon away to slice at his leg. Klaus reacted fast, pulling his sword to the position to protect his body part. They continued to spar, continuously clashing swords and using the weapons as both their defense and offense.

"I shall put up a fight against you, Lord Klaus"

* * *

Abelia opened her eyes to the bright lights from above. She noticed that she is no longer inside the Mikaelson palace, but outside in the garden. She got up off from the floor and gently brushed against the dirt from the garden flowers. A grimace of disapproval formed on her face as she noticed that it is not womanly to sleep on the floor of the garden.

She blinked several times, trying to remember what had happened before she fell into slumber. Her hand traced over a stinging sensation on the left side of her neck. She closed her eyes shut at the excruciating pain from the area. Her fingers felt the blood oozing from the large wound, forcing a squeak out of her.

"Abelia?" she heard familiar voices call out.

Her head turned to the direction of the heavy footsteps, blinking in confusion. She is still in daze from her slumber, still unaware of her whereabouts.

"Elijah?"

Elijah and Kol appeared by her side in a matter of minutes.

"My mother's ring!" Elijah called out, bending down to the floor at the spotting of the item.

Abelia's eyes widened in realization and apologized profusely as she accepted the object from Elijah. He placed the ring into her finger once again, scowling at her in disapproval.

"How did the object fall out of your—"

"Brother! Look at her neck" Kol interrupted, pointing at Abelia's wound.

Both men stared at her in wide shock and disbelief. She shook her head in confusion, unsure of how to explain the situation to the men.

"I don't remember…" she murmured.

"It's okay, Abelia. It is surely an animal attack"

"I believe so too, brother" Kol added.

The brothers shot each other knowing looks while leading the lady back into the palace. Abelia did not remember how she got here in her sparring clothes, with a wound she hasn't got a clue of how it existed.

"You should head upstairs back to your chambers. I believe you need to be well rested for our trip to the city tomorrow" Elijah informed, gesturing for the lady's maid servant to help her upstairs.

With the lady gone, both brothers sped to the studies, intruding on Klaus. The middle brother looked up from his artwork to smirk at his brothers.

"What's the hassle here, brothers?"

"Niklaus, you know what you did and you know it is wrong" Kol started.

"Who said I need to do anything right?"

"Klaus, we must keep our deal with Smith" Elijah interjected.

"Well, I do not trust William Smith, and I shall do how I please"

Kol approached his brother in speed, wrapping his hand around his neck. He pressed his face close to Klaus' growling.

"I am aware that you have grown fond of the Smith girl, but nothing stands between me and what I want"

"And what do you want exactly, Nik?" Kol questioned.

"I want to taste her, bleed her dry"

"Klaus, you won't do that" Elijah appeared beside the pair.

Klaus broke away from his brother's grip with ease, smiling tauntingly at the pair. He folded his arms across his chest, shrugging nonchalantly at the glance of their worried faces.

"I won't kill her yet, I want to infect her"

"I will not allow you to" Kol said.

"We've made the deal with Smith. He can keep us safe and as long as we don't hurt Abelia, we will be out of harm's way. Klaus, do not drink from her and compel her once again, do you hear me?" Elijah eyed his younger brother carefully.

The middle brother shrugged again, smirking.

"Her blood makes me feel alive, her blood is something to _kill_ for, brothers. Just remember who is the strongest of us all. Do _not_ advise me or lecture me of my actions. I can destroy you all if I wish to"

With the threat hanging in the air, the two brothers stormed from the studies, both in a fit of bitterness and rage.


	9. The Uninvited Guest

Wrapping the silk around her neck, Abelia smiled at her own reflection in the mirror. She held a deep breath before letting it out. Today will go according to plan; nothing will go wrong during her family's first visit to the Mikaelson Palace.

Abelia has been anticipating the day to see her father, mother, and Alesana. It has been too long since they have been in each other's company. Originally, she felt tempted to do something brash during their visit. Her time here has been great, but she is tired of acting like a proper young lady—very much unlike herself. Then she thought of Elijah and changed her mind.

Her hand maid released her delicate black curls, letting it cascade down to touch her face. The lady gave her reflection a nod of self-reassurance. She will be able to face her family in the environment of her current lifestyle. The Mikaelsons will like her family and the other way around.

"Lady Abelia, the time has come" a butler appeared by her door side, giving her a curt bow.

The hand maid placed both hands on her shoulders, smiling at her softly. Then Abelia was led out of her chambers and downstairs to the entrance of the palace. Elijah is already at the bottom of the stairs, his servant, Trevor, right beside him. The servant bowed as the lady reached the last of the spiral staircase.

"Lady Abelia"

"Trevor" Abelia gave him a curt nod before appearing by Elijah's side.

Servants walked through the entrance with her family in tow, her father appearing to her vision first, dressed in his best shirt. Her mother and Alesana trailed on beside each other soon after. Both women looked down on the floor when they advanced inside, as women should behave.

"Lord Smith" Elijah got on his knees and bowed to the man.

"Elijah"

"Lady Smith" Elijah got up and walked over to Abelia's mother.

The woman flushed, letting the younger man take her hand in his. Elijah kissed the top of her hand before turning to Abelia's sister.

"Lady Alesana, always a pleasure" he did the same.

Alesana smiled at the man before turning her attention to her elder sister. She noticed something different about Abelia. The sister that she knew is gone. She is well-mannered, and it is not the way Abelia should be. This matter brought discomfort upon the youngest Smith.

"Sister" Alesana moved her head downwards, refusing to meet gaze with Abelia.

"Alesana"

Her sister's lengthy black hair is pulled back and tied up, instead of being let down as per normal. That is the first impression Abelia has on Alesana. The other difference, the main one, is that she seems to be happier. Her eyes are lit up in permanent excitement and for some reason; Abelia is weary about this excessive optimism.

"Father, mother" Abelia walked over to her family, kneeing on the floor in a form of respect.

"My dearest daughter, please rise" William Smith is horrified.

Her daughter would never be so respectful as to get down on her knees for them. It bothers him that she is treating him as if she no longer is part of the Smith family. The way she handled her greeting gives him that aura.

"It is my greatest pleasure for you all to be here"

"I can imagine" a hand landed on her shoulder, frightening her.

The voice, it does not belong to Elijah as she expected. The familiar voice and the hot breath on her neck is signature trait for _Klaus_. He likes to intimidate people and show them who is the strongest of them all.

Upon to his mouth nearing her neck, she can feel his arms wrap around her waist. She should be pulling away in the most polite manner but something is repelling her from doing so. Somewhere in her mind and body, he wanted him there, right exactly where he is not. She can hear his shallow breathing right beside her and sense the closeness of his lips to her skin.

Abelia wanted his lips to touch near her skin. Her silk scarf covered the animal attack that she completely forgot about, but she can still feel _him_—the upper neck.

"Klaus" she can hear Elijah.

"Your scent is very intriguing this morning, Lady Abelia" Klaus said, his voice husky and low.

Abelia starts shaking, hyperventilating, and unsure of what to do at this moment. Elijah is too respectful to brush his brother off in front of her family. Her family will not besmirch their name and reputation for Klaus' silly antics. But she can feel the pleasure from hearing the words escape his lips.

"T-thank you, Lord Klaus" she stuttered.

William Smith's eyes widened in alarm, feeling frightened for his eldest daughter.

"The scent is mostly _appetizing_"

The comment achieved the attention of many in the room. Elijah placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder and William stopped himself from advancing to the lord.

Abelia didn't mind at all. She wanted to appear bothered but she can't find herself feeling that way. If she had her way, she would be in his embrace, letting him taste her in whichever way he wishes. He would have everything his way because she wanted to give into him at this precise moment. Being under his influence, his touch, and his presence has been very distracting for her.

"Well, what you don't know is" Klaus, looked up at William Smith and smirked, "that I am a _vampire_"

William's mouth dropped open, his whole body tense. His eyes narrowed at Klaus in alarm, but it was simply ignored and disregarded.

"That's enough, Klaus. I think we are done with the foolish games. We shall look around the palace, shall we?" Elijah interrupted, gesturing for Trevor to lead the Smith family.

Everyone regained their enthusiasm after the tension broke in this atmosphere. Klaus released his grip on the lady and smiled at her, his eyebrows wiggling seductively. Abelia bit her lips and looked away immediately.

"I think I'm going to head out to the garden for some air" Abelia bowed to Elijah and walked out to the garden without waiting for an answer.

She is too overwhelmed by whatever overcame her under Klaus' touch. It is something that she did not want to feel ever again. The feeling is so intense and so sudden that it scared her. Klaus is making her feel something for him, a surging desire that she wants to diminish.

She already advanced with Kol, and to move onto Klaus would prove her to be a whore. It is not a reputation that would make her family proud.

When she entered the garden, she saw Albert sitting on the tip of the fountain. He winked at her and beckoned her over when he saw her enter. Abelia's eyes widened then, mostly in disbelief. After the whole ordeal with Klaus, she is incapable of dealing with Albert. Everyone is overwhelming her with their presence, forcing her to disrespect the company of her parents.

Abelia, however, decided to sit down beside Albert anyways.

"What are you doing here, Albert?" Abelia asked, concerned.

"I snuck in here"

"You followed my family?"

"Of course I did! It was the only way I could get to you, Abelia"

She closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"Please Albert, don't do this. I am truly in love, do not ruin this for me" she pleaded.

"In love?" Albert scoffed.

"Yes, Albert, in love with someone who is not you. A great man, indeed"

"Abelia, I know you better than anyone else. You cannot possibly tell me that you are in love with that Lord Elijah? You do not find attraction toward men like him. You like your men dangerous and risky. You like men who would do anything insane for you—you like men who would sneak into the Mikaelson Palace for you"

Abelia reopened her eyes and shot Albert a sad look. He wasn't wrong.

"But that was before, Albert. This is now. I am a new person and I am a woman in love, a woman willing to grow up now. I am changed, Albert"

The man stared at her, unconvinced. He placed a hand on her thighs.

"You didn't expect me to believe that, did you?" the hand trailed up higher.

"Albert, stop" she hissed.

With his eyebrow raised, he smirked at her.

"We can do this again" he leaned toward her so that he is breathing down her neck, as Klaus were.

His fingers traced over the silk, attempting to pull it off. Abelia, alarmed and frightened, pulled away vigorously.

"Do not do that, Albert. I do not want this"

"Abelia, I don't believe you. A man, a _lord_, cannot change you" his hand caressed her upper thigh, precipitating the lady to struggle even more.

"Stop, please"

"Abelia, I know you"

"You don't anymore"

"I remain unconvinced" Abelia's hand landed atop Albert's.

"Now, that's more like it" Albert said, right before Abelia struggled to pull his hand off.

"Albert, quit it!" Abelia yelled desperately.

"Shut up" he growled, pushing her so that her back is against the ledge.

Abelia closed her eyes shut, bracing for the worst. She thought about the consequences and what she did to deserve it.

In her childhood, she always consented to Albert's advances, as well as many other boys'. She liked to play around and cause mischief. She did things that no one would do and things that made her feel alive. Albert used to have that effect on her. As of now, circumstances are different. She no longer wishes to engage like this with him.

"What do you think you are doing?" a new voice appeared and the weight on top of her body vanished.

"Who invited you into my palace?" it was Kol, much to Abelia's relief.

It could be Elijah and situations could be worse.

But knowing both Kol and Albert, neither of the two liked to back down. They are both determined to get what they want. That is going to cause a big brawl between the pair.

"You, Lord Elijah, has stolen my woman and I am here to fight for her" Albert approached Kol.

Kol grinned at the man, completely amused. This fact alarmed Abelia, because she knows that this is all a game to Kol. He will anger Albert because it is entertainment for him. Albert will hurt Kol in result of his anger. Abelia cannot let Kol get hurt.

"Albert, stop. He is not—"

"Lady Abelia, no need to ruin the fun" Kol smirked at her.

Abelia flushed, but placed a hand on Albert's shoulder nonetheless.

"Albert, why don't you leave my family's palace and never appear again? I demand you to keep your distance from the Lady Abelia, leave her alone and do _not_ touch her" Kol looked square into Albert's eyes, staring intensely as he said this.

To Abelia's surprise, Albert murmured Kol's phrase under his breath and walked out of the garden. Abelia turned after his retreating figure, as surprised as anyone would. With her head tilted and her eyebrow raised, she turned to Kol.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I have my ways, Abelia" Kol smiled wholeheartedly.

The expression on his face brought a wave of warm, fuzzy feeling to her body. It is a pleasant feeling that directed her mind to the night where they laid together as one. He was not sober during the time, but she still remembered how she felt when they were making love.

"Are you bothered, my lady?"

"Thank you, Kol" Abelia smiled, "I am as relieved as I can be"

Abelia knew that she is truly in love with him.


	10. The Honorable One

_London, England ; 1491_

Elijah adjusted his collar while staring at his own reflection in the mirror. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. In just a fortnight, he will be married to Lady Abelia. William Smith's daughter is being married off to his family to ensure their safety, which is brilliant for them, but Elijah can't help but think that this whole transaction has been done wrong. Morally, nothing about this marriage plan has been right.

"Lord Elijah," Trevor, his servant, interrupted.

The lord turned to the direction of the door and gave his servant a slight nod.

"Lady Abelia wishes to see you." Trevor said, gesturing behind him.

"Allow her to enter and would you leave us be?" Elijah asked politely.

The servant allowed the Lady Abelia into her fiancé's chambers and bowed to his lord before disappearing from the scene. Lady Abelia entered, giving her fiancé a small smile as she did so. Before she approached him, she bowed to him.

"You have slept well, I hope." Elijah took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

"I have." She replied quickly.

Elijah smiled at her gently, gesturing for her to take a seat on his chair. She politely declined and remained standing.

"So how may I be of your service on this fine morning, Lady Abelia?"

Abelia looked at her feet nervously, unable to verbalize what she wanted to get out to him. There are so many things she wanted him to know, now that their marriage is nearing. Somehow Elijah deserves the right to know that her heart isn't into this union between the two of them, but it has never mattered in this type of society. Marriages are formed to link two families together, not for love. It is apparent to anyone that Abelia does not feel love for the lord, but it has been a topic that everyone has been dodging. Abelia does not wish to avoid it any longer.

When she returned her gaze to Elijah, she changed her mind. She didn't want to talk about this marriage and her feeling towards it. She is a woman and has no place in this world other than to marry, take care of the family, and give birth. Abelia has no right to tell Elijah of her feelings, even if she knew he'd be more accepting than any typical gentleman.

Instead, she glanced at the ring in his hand and ran her thumb over it.

"I just wish to see you and see how you are, my lord." Abelia said.

Elijah smiled and watched her hand as they carefully slid the ring off of his finger. His eyebrows rose but he didn't question her actions. He didn't mind that she wanted to take a look at his ring, since he barely took it off. The fact that he never did might have sparked her interest in it.

A mischievous look flashed upon the lady's face and Elijah instantly knew what she was up to. Grinning at the lord, Abelia turned and ran out of his chambers with the ring in her hand.

"Abelia…" Elijah ran after her in a _human_ pace, constantly convincing himself to not outrun her.

The girl giggled lightly while running down the spiral staircase. The servants stopped what they were doing to glance at the lady, curiosity coating their features as Lord Elijah appeared in their view.

"Abelia, I need my ring!" Elijah called out.

In an instant, Klaus and Kol appeared by the entrance of their palace, where Abelia stopped abruptly. She gazed at Elijah's two siblings briefly before holding his ring out. The sunlight from outside illuminated on her, but it was the least of her concern at this moment. Elijah glanced at the window adjacent to the girl and cursed to himself.

Kol and Klaus looked on with amused smiles on their faces. They obviously knew of something that Lady Abelia didn't, continuing to watch as Elijah stared helplessly into the face of his dilemma.

"Come and get me then!" Abelia teased, beaming at him as she held the ring toward him.

The shy, conservative front she usually put up vanished much too quickly, and for once, Elijah hoped that she would be like the typical women. This matter is nothing to make a joke out of.

"Brother, that is a girl who is asking to be chased." Klaus commented, smirking.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his younger brother and returned his attention to Abelia.

"Abelia." He said seriously, glancing at his mistress.

Abelia bit her lips, all signs of playfulness disappearing from her features. She noticed that Elijah isn't joking around. Her mischievous nature is not fitted for this situation. As a woman of this lord, she committed to her duty and did as he requested. She walked over to him and placed the ring on his extended palm.

"I apologize, my lord." Abelia mumbled.

"No need, Abelia. Please do not take my ring again." Elijah shot her a warning look.

The lady nodded, biting her lips nervously.

"Now if you'll all excuse me, I must now retreat to my chambers. I have to look through our list of invitations for the wedding." Elijah saluted the rest of the clan and turned from Abelia.

When Elijah disappeared from Abelia's vision, Kol and Klaus broke into a great fit of laughter. The lady turned to the pair of Mikaelson siblings and scrunched her nose.

"Aww, that was brilliant!" Kol was the first to talk.

Klaus gave a small chuckle before returning to the living room. The servants all left the entrance area and resumed to what they were doing before this commotion, leaving Abelia with Kol, the man she could not find herself to resist.

"Sometimes I feel like I am the only one left with humor in this household!" Kol approached Abelia and extended his hand out for her.

She blushed lightly and took it, watching as he kissed it lightly.

"Walk with me through the gardens, will you?" Kol requested.

Abelia did not decline this time. She hooked her arm with his and let him escort her to the gardens. As they walked in silence, Abelia tried to contain herself. She was cannot let herself rest at ease knowing that the main reason why she did not want to go on with the marriage her father arranged because of the man beside her.

"Abelia, if you need to say something, you can tell me."

She turned to him in mild shock. Kol can sense her unease in a matter of seconds which is another reason why she felt close to him. He understands her like no one else has ever. The fact that she can relate to him is a contributing factor to her attraction towards him.

"I trust you, Kol." Abelia said seriously.

She didn't want to grin and be playful, as she usually is with Kol around. This time, matters are more serious because in just a fortnight, she will be married to Elijah. She is not ready for it to happen yet, especially if she feels so wrong for doing it.

"Cut the small talk and get to the real stuff." Kol said impatiently.

The lady smirked lightly at the remark and looked down at her fingers.

"I feel as if I cannot go through with the marriage."

"For some reason, I had a feeling you would say that."

"And why is that, Lord Kol?"

"Lady Abelia, you and Elijah are nowhere near a match made in heaven. I am sorry to be breaking the news to you now, but you need to realize this before you actually get into this marriage with him."

Abelia looked over at Kol only to notice that he has been staring at her the whole time. They both stopped walking and just glanced at each other for a few moments. Kol's usual arrogant, playful demeanor is nowhere to be found which scares Abelia a bit. His dark brown eyes fell on her intensely, unable to allow her to break gaze.

"Do not do this if it is not your desire."

"I have no choice. I will be shunned by my family and by this society."

"Who cares of what the bloody people want. They are not you. They don't understand what it is that you want and they never will. It is no fun to give in to what people ask of you. You do what you want because this is your life, Abelia."

"It is easier said than done, Lord Kol."

"You are right, but I don't care. You still need to do as your heart desires."

Abelia sighed loudly, finally allowing herself to turn away from Kol's mesmerizing stare. Kol is never wrong when it comes to the outlook on life. They both have that in common. Abelia used to do what she wanted, often crossing boundaries beyond what is expected of her. She often disappointed her father during her childhood with her drastic antics, and it never bothered her because being mischievous was what she wanted to be.

However, when another family's honor and reputation is put on the line, Abelia cannot make her own decisions as it wouldn't only affect her family.

"Lady Abelia, what is the fun in life when you are forced into a marriage you wish to be annulled from?"

"I respect Elijah."

"Respect isn't love, darling."

"Marriage isn't about love, Kol."

"To me, it is."

"If only everyone believe it is."

"It doesn't matter what they think. It only matters what you think."

"Kol…"

"Do as you wish, I am only merely advising you."

Abelia bit her lips, shaking her head as she made her decision. As much as she wanted to honor her family and the Mikaelson family, she cannot do this to herself or Elijah. He must know that she has no love to give him, and is too polite to annul their plans. Elijah must prefer another woman to her. The mindset convinced her to do the right thing.

Despite what society thinks, marrying someone you do not love is not fair to any of the parties.

"Kol, I must speak with Elijah now." Abelia's eyes met his urgently.

"Do you need me to escort you to his chambers?"

"If you wish to." She replied.

Kol paused for a moment.

"Actually, I really don't want to."

Laughing lightly, Abelia excused herself from the garden and entered the palace again. A servant acknowledged her entrance and smiled at her politely.

"I wish to see Lord Elijah now." She said.

The servant gave her a curt nod and gestured for her to follow suit. She let out a deep breath as she walked up the spiral staircase to Elijah's chambers. When the servant vanished inside the lord's chambers, Abelia felt herself shaking uncontrollably.

Elijah is honorable and respectful, but how will he react when she decides to break the marriage?

"Lady Abelia, you may enter." The servant reappeared, gesturing for her to enter.

The lady held a long breath and entered Lord Elijah's chambers.

"My lord."

"Abelia." Elijah looked away from the quills on his desk and smiled brightly at her.

"I wish to speak with you, matters that are important."

"Please precede, my lady."

"I have to do the right thing because I wish to do you no harm, Elijah." Abelia forced herself to look straight at him.

She cannot try to escape this situation by looking away.

"I never doubt that." Elijah said brightly.

"I believe that this marriage between us will not benefit either of us."

Elijah paused for a second and stared at the lady as she fidgeted uncomfortably. He appreciates the fact that she is being completely honest with him, but he did not know where she got the idea from.

"I think the marriage benefits your family and mine, Lady Abelia."

"But, I do not think that it is fair to you."

"How is it not fair to me?"

"I do not love you, Elijah."

Elijah nodded.

"I know."

Abelia refrained herself from bursting into tears. She did not know how to continue this conversation. But she has to because it is right. Kol has been right when he advised her to do as she pleased. She is living her life and she cannot be forced into a marriage she wished not to be in.

"I don't feel love for you and I can't marry you because… because…" she cannot bring herself to say it.

"Because you love someone else." Elijah said, completely understanding.

Abelia let out another deep breath, bracing for the worse. She will be returned to her family, disgraced and dishonored. Her father might disown her for disrespecting his decision of her lifestyle.

"I do love someone else."

"Kol, is it?"

Abelia did not reply because she knew that Elijah knew of her feelings for his brother.

"I apologize for dishonoring you."

"Abelia." Elijah said sternly.

"I am undeserving."

"I do not wish you to think that."

Abelia slid the ring off her finger and handed it to Elijah. He glanced at the item in disapproval, refusing to accept it.

"No, I still wish for you to keep that."

"I cannot keep it, for my love does not lie with you."

"Please, my lady, it is my only wish."

Abelia did not feel right about keeping the ring. She cannot bear to see it and think of the action she took to talk Elijah out of this marriage.

"Abelia, I am not angry with you. Please know that. I wish for you to be happy with the decision you've made. It is hard to look good to the people if our marriage breaks apart, but I want you to know that you still have the freedom to pursue my brother."

Abelia could not believe she just heard the words from his mouth. He was supposed to shun her and to say ungrateful things to her. But he understood how she felt, and for a long time, she thought only Kol does.

"I cannot dishonor you like that, Elijah."

"Abelia, you really have that affection for Kol. You laid with him and you spend all your time with him, of course it is expected. As arrogant he is, I believe he deserve to have someone to accompany him on the journey of life. You both deserve this opportunity." Elijah did not wish for Abelia to pursue her brother, because it would endanger her life, but he needed her to believe that he respected her decision.

"You wrote your invitations."

"I got an opportunity to practice my penmanship."

Abelia laughed.

"So you are not angry with me?"

"Nope, just a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me this sooner."

Elijah gestured toward the invitations on his desk. They both stared at it for a few moments before bursting into laughter together.

It is safe to say that everything went well for Abelia.


	11. The Revelation

**A/N: Thank you guys for commenting! I truly appreciate them! Your opinions mean a lot to me! Anyways, for those of you holding out for Abelia/Klaus, I have not forgotten about you!**

* * *

Elijah sat down on one of the chairs in Niklaus' studies, clearing his throat as he did so. The younger Mikaelson brother looked up at him expectantly, waiting for something extravagant to be announced. The oldest Mikaelson sighed loudly in distress, catching the attention of Kol, who had just taken a seat beside him.

"Brother, what is so important that you had to send Rebekah away with Abelia?" Kol finally asked, folding an arm across his chest.

Elijah didn't even turn to look at Kol, but his attention is given to Klaus. The said brother smirked at him, the expectant expression still on his face.

"Klaus, you cannot make your move on Lady Abelia, alright?" he started.

Klaus shrugged nonchalantly, feigning a look of disinterest.

"I am serious about this matter." Elijah continued.

"The lady is not faithful to you, Elijah, why do you care?"

Kol rolled his eyes at Klaus' comment. His older brother does not understand the consequences of his attempted actions. Hurting Abelia would put their family in danger. Even though Kol had interests of his own, it is still silly of Niklaus to think of his own desires rather than the safety of this family. But in reality, Kol is aware that Klaus cares for the family's safety more than anything else. Klaus just doesn't like the power William Smith has over him.

"I am going to disregard that comment, Niklaus."

"Do _not_ call me Niklaus."

"As I was saying, I have spoken with William Smith." Elijah continued, still ignoring Kol.

Kol should be offended over the gesture, but he knew that Elijah can only ensure Abelia's safety from this point on if he made sure he elaborated the request to Klaus. Klaus is the only with the desire to harm the girl, so Elijah is taking precaution in this conversation.

"What did William Smith say? Was he offended that you have mistreated his daughter?" Klaus teased.

Elijah sighed.

"No, you all know the reason why she annulled our marriage."

Klaus laughed.

"So you are dissatisfactory compared to our Kol over there?"

Kol returned with a small smirk of his own. He would've fueled onto Klaus' comment if it weren't for this serious situation that is currently taking place.

"Klaus, William Smith and I made another deal. We will lose our end of his guarantee if we returned Lady Abelia back into her household. I demanded that she stay in this household and pursue Kol."

"Brother, you are giving this girl too much freedom. I would've snapped her neck if she dared annul a marriage with me." Klaus said.

Elijah and Kol both shot Klaus a glare, knowing what would have happened if Klaus was the one that was chosen to marry Lady Abelia. The family would be in grave danger without the protection of William Smith and his connection of people.

"You will not lay a hand on her, do you hear me, Niklaus?" Elijah shot him a hard look.

Klaus shrugged, looking away from his brother with his signature smirk permanent on his face. The fact that Klaus plays around with serious subject matters bothers him to no end. It is difficult to ensure someone's safety when Klaus, the all-mighty powerful, cannot give out a straight answer or guarantee.

"Now before I depart, I need to speak to you Kol." Elijah got up from the chair and finally diverted his attention to his youngest brother.

Kol tilted his head in confusion.

"What is it, brother?"

"Abelia would not accept the ring after she suggested we broke the marriage. I couldn't convince her to take it. You need to hand her something to ensure her safety amongst our kind." Elijah muttered.

Klaus smirked from his spot behind the table.

"I shall put vervain in a necklace for her, then." Kol said.

Elijah gave his brother a nod before making his exit. But before he made it out of the studies, Kol appeared behind him, stopping him from further advancing.

"Kol."

"You let Lady Abelia out with our sister _without_ vervain?" Kol mumbled angrily.

Elijah shook his head.

"I had the maid slip vervain in her tea this morning."

"Thank you, Elijah."

Kol finally allow his brother depart from the studies.

"Kol, now I would like to speak with you too." Klaus spoke.

"What is it that we need to talk about, Nik?"

Kol turned from the exit and returned to his previous seat nonetheless.

"Are you honestly infatuated by the human girl?" Klaus smirked.

The young Mikaelson stared at his brother for a few moments, thinking about how he could answer the question. He needed to know what Klaus was thinking. If this guy is creating a plan without informing the rest of the family members, then something seriously wrong could happen.

He needs Klaus to know that they are both on the same side in order to prevent such happenings.

"I do not associate myself with humans, Nik, you should know by now."

"But you have set your eyes on Abelia, haven't you?"

Kol shook his head.

"She reminds me of myself."

"I am aware of that."

"And after this deal with William Smith subsides, I plan to turn her."

Klaus' eyebrows shot up immediately, a look of surprise and fascination overtaking his features. His lips curved a bit more into a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, brother."

"I am proud of your work!"

"No need, I always learn from the best." Kol grinned at him.

"I, for one, thought you have gone soft for a few months."

Kol scoffed, shaking his head. It is ridiculous for Klaus to think that he has intended to rediscover his humanity just for a human girl. The thought is ridiculous.

"Good, that's all I need to hear."

* * *

Abelia turned away from the window of the carriage and smiled at Rebekah.

"Thank you for bringing me out to town, Rebekah." She said.

"It is my greatest pleasure, Lady Abelia."

Lady Abelia stopped for a moment, thinking about her relations with Rebekah now that word has spread around town that her marriage with Elijah has been repudiated. She has dishonored his family, so it is not normal for Rebekah to still remain so kind to her.

"Rebekah, how do you feel about the recent events?" Abelia asked suddenly.

Rebekah sympathized with Abelia, in all honesty. She, as a girl, understands Abelia. Everything is restricted to women in this society. The world is run by men and even if the women cannot be helped by their actions, they will always be quickly judged by men. Rebekah understood the concept of love very clearly, and several times, she's fallen in and out of them. She knew why Abelia had to do what she did.

"I respect you, Lady Abelia."

Abelia returned her words with an expression of shock.

"You respect my brother enough to speak the truth to him."

"Of course, Rebekah."

"And besides, you love Kol. We both know the intensity of love and how important it is in our lives, even if it sets us up against society's eyes."

Abelia was about to reply with heartfelt words, but the carriage stopped suddenly, forcing both ladies to fall forward. Rebekah held onto Abelia's arm in order to prevent her from falling out of the carriage.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and pushed her way out of the carriage.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Rebekah asked, irritated.

She stopped when she stepped outside and checked her surroundings. A bunch of men, all wielded with weapons, screamed scornfully for Lady Abelia. They look like common people, which disgusted Rebekah.

Abelia appeared behind Rebekah which caused a greater uproar amongst the crowd.

"Bloody hell." Abelia murmured.

The servants appeared by their side in an instant, pulling out their weapons.

"Abelia Smith, you are an abomination to the world!"

"Dirty whore!"

Insults were thrown in the air at the lady, nearly bringing her into tears. Rebekah groaned.

"Elijah is going to kill me."

The men came at the group with their swords. Rebekah pulled a sword from her servant's belt and handed it to Abelia.

"Hope you protect yourself well."

Rebekah pulled out a weapon of her own but judging by the look on her face, she is not accustomed to sparring with weapons. Abelia, at this instant, felt horrified that her problems might result in Rebekah's death.

Abelia ducked in time when a sword came at her vertically. She pulled her sword out and sliced at the knee of her offender.

When the attacker fell she took the opportunity to stab him right in the heart with her blade. An accomplished grin appeared on her face before she realized that she had other offenders.

She continued fighting until she noticed something flying around in fast speed. All of a sudden, the men were falling by seconds and blood was leaking everywhere.

The image of blood terrified Abelia, but the braver side of her reminded her that they were heartless people and deserved of the bloodshed. However the blurry figure continued to take the men down and it confused her.

It distracted her to an extent that the man she was fighting took advantage of that and knocked her sword out of her hand. Abelia turned back to her enemy and gasped when she noticed that the man had advantage over her and is able to kill her at this moment.

Just as his sword came down on her, Rebekah appeared behind the man's back and wrapped an arm around his neck before sinking her teeth into him. Abelia's eyes widened in shock as she watched Rebekah drain blood from the man's body, eyes blackened as they fell upon her. The lady shook uncontrollably, not able to believe her eyes.

When the man was empty of blood, Rebekah dropped him carelessly and appeared by Abelia's side immediately.

"What…." She trailed off.

Rebekah placed both hands on either side of her shoulders and stared at her straight in the eyes. Abelia noticed that her eyes looked like they were concentrating extremely hard on something.

"Abelia, don't be afraid of me. I wish to do you no harm. You won't remember this event okay? You did not see me drain from the man's body. You do not know what I am, okay?"

Abelia, shocked and scared, nodded quickly.

"Okay."

"Good." Rebekah smiled and helped Abelia up.

She turned to her servants and then at the mass of bloody dead corpses around them.

"You will clean this up and return to the palace, understand?"

Both servants nodded.

Rebekah wrapped an arm around Abelia and sped back to the palace.


	12. The Reassurance

Abelia was curled up in the corner of her chambers, suppressing her sobs when Kol forcefully entered the area. He ignored the protests of the servants and slammed the door shut behind him. The lady didn't acknowledge another presence in her chambers as she was too busy stressing over the events that occurred today.

Rebekah is some kind of creature who is capable of killing. Her eyes were dark and empty when her teeth sank into her predator's neck, blood coating her lips. Abelia remembered every single moment of it. Rebekah told her to forget, but she can't be expected to disregard the events when it is the only image she can think of.

Even if she is aware that Rebekah holds no intention of harming her, the thought that she is living with a creature haunts her. Abelia fears for her death.

Kol appeared by her side, wrapping her up in an embrace. He could feel her heart beating rapidly and her whole body shaking. Sadness clouded his mind as he thought of everything that she went through today. After Rebekah shared to the brothers of what had happened prior to their return, Kol sped over to the chambers immediately.

He and his brothers knew that Lady Abelia could not be compelled since Elijah slipped vervain in her tea this morning. Therefore, Abelia would have to live with the horrid memory until the vervain leaves her system the morning after. Kol, usually unable to feel compassion for humans, could not allow himself to let her go through that.

"Abelia."

"Kol, if Rebekah is… what she is…" Abelia looked up at Kol, biting her lips to prevent another sob from coming out.

"Darling, don't fear me." Kol whispered in her ear soothingly.

The lady wrapped both arms around Kol, unable to bring herself to be fearful of him. For all she knew, Kol could have been a creature or a monster too, but her feelings for him prevented her to feel repulsive towards him.

"…does that mean you are what she is?" Abelia finished, glancing at the lord hopefully.

Kol sighed, mentally praying that Klaus wouldn't barge in and ruin his efforts to successfully reassure her of their _kind_. He can see himself successfully going through this process with her. He knows he can get through this.

"Yes, my family and I are a different type of species." Kol confirmed, still in eye contact with the Smith girl.

Abelia nodded slightly, unable to break gaze with the _creature_. She is aware that his type can be a threat to her, but somehow, her trust in Kol is greater than her fear for danger and death.

"Kol, you won't hurt me, right?" Abelia asked.

"Abelia, I never hold the intention of harming you; my brother, sister, and I."

"What are you, Lord Kol?" Lady Abelia asked, blinking slowly.

The image of Rebekah drinking from the man is still engraved in her head, forcing her to shudder. Kol's arms tightened around her. Abelia noted that Kol or any of his family members can kill her just as easily as Rebekah killed that man and all the other ones who had fallen in the fight. Her abilities to fight would be useless to protect herself.

"We are vampires."

Abelia's eyes widened as a reaction. She cannot handle the new information given to her. Vampires are beyond everything she's ever known. For the years she existed, she only knew of mankind, using weapon and arms to protect oneself, living and dying. Vampires' existence had always been a myth. They were only stories of pretend, and of entertainment. They weren't meant to be real.

"Are you afraid?" Kol asked.

"No." Abelia murmured.

"You are lying."

"Please don't hurt me, Kol. If the situation was reversed, I would never harm you." Abelia shook, finally bringing herself to look away from him.

Kol smirked at the helplessness of the human girl. He wanted to mock her and point out how weak she is, but he didn't want to. Maybe he actually cared for the human girl, because when he was human, he was like the girl. He was daring and craving for mischief but he never wanted to meet death even though he enjoyed being on the brink of it. Abelia represented that for him. But another part of him told him that he only wanted to reassure her safety in order to ensure William Smith's protection of his family.

"I won't hurt you, Abelia."

Abelia nodded, immediately believing in his words. She cannot bring herself to deny Kol's claims.

"Are you immortal?" she asked.

Kol chuckled.

"Of course, all vampires are immortal."

Abelia closed her eyes and thought of all the tales her father told her in the past. Before bedtime, he would always share a story about the existence of vampires. She knew that in those supposedly fictional stories, humans were turned by other vampires who fed them their blood before killing them. The thought that someone would be cruel enough to kill Kol saddened her.

She opened her eyes and stared at Kol with tears coating her vision.

"Somehow fed you their blood and killed you."

Kol smiled a little, aware of the compassion he was gaining from the girl.

"Actually, I am an original vampire as are the rest of my family."

Abelia raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"My mother turned us all into vampires. She created the species using magic." Kol didn't know if it was right to reveal so much to the girl.

"Magic is an abomination in this world." She murmured.

Kol shrugged simply, pulling her up from the floor. The girl looked up at the vampire and smiled.

"You are tired, you need rest, darling. This must be too much for you to handle." Kol helped her onto her bed, pulling the white sheets over her.

"I need to know if my father knows." Abelia said quickly, grabbing onto his arms.

Kol nodded slightly.

"How is he involved in all of this? Is he a vampire?"

"Your father is not a vampire. I do not feel like explaining your father's involvement in all of this. Perhaps, you should ask Nik about it tomorrow." Kol said.

If Niklaus wanted the girl to know, he would tell her. If he didn't, he would just ignore her questions. Klaus can decide what he wants to do about the matter tomorrow.

"I will if that's what you want, Kol."

"I know you love me, Abelia."

Abelia stared at him, biting her lips nervously. This was a topic she didn't think Kol was bold enough to bring up. Her feelings for him were obvious amongst everyone in this household, even to Kol himself, but Abelia didn't think that he would want to talk about it.

"I do, Kol."

"What I can't believe is, how you can still love me even after finding out what I am." Kol did not give away any emotion of sorts.

Abelia cannot identify anything from the empty look of his dark brown eyes. She wanted to know if he actually wanted to act on his feelings or he would ignore them. She wasn't even sure if he returned affection for her. Sometimes he acted like he does, but she knows that he is alike herself. He likes to have fun and if that involves manipulating other people's feelings, he will act upon it.

That could have been what Kol had been doing.

"I don't know why, Kol. But I am not scared of you."

"You should be."

"The rest of your family, however, is a great concern of mine." She admitted.

Klaus always bragged about the power he held over other people, and every single bit of it made sense to Abelia now. Klaus enjoyed his vampire status and he can get rid of people or even vampires, since his family is the first of them. Since Klaus is so power hungry, he might not even hesitate to hurt her.

She did not want to die at his hands.

"That reminds me…" Kol reached for something in his shirt.

He pulled out a box and smiled at Abelia as he opened it. A purple gemmed necklace was inside it. Kol held onto the chains of it, taking extra precaution as he wrapped it around Abelia's neck.

"What is this for?"

"It is to make sure that no other vampires can compel you."

"Compel?"

"We compel you humans to do or think what we want you to. Alike today, Rebekah tried to compel you to forget that you have experienced what you had today."

"But it didn't work…"

"Because Elijah told your maid to slip something in your tea."

Abelia remembered how unusual her tea tasted this morning. She didn't dote upon it, but she did notice it.

"What did he put in there?"

"Vervain."

"What is that?"

"It is a plant that will burn us if we touch it. It also prevents us from compelling you. If you have vervain in your veins, a vampire will be weakened by your blood if they drink from you."

"So Elijah did it to protect me."

"Yes, as will I."

"And the ring…" Abelia murmured.

Elijah had been insistent on her keeping the ring on, even when she advised him to repudiate their marriage.

"We had a witch cast a spell to put the vervain in it."

Abelia nodded, flashing a small smile.

"And this necklace has vervain in it as well."

"Of course. Niklaus loves to have influence over other people, and I don't doubt that he will try to do that tomorrow. So, keep it on when you speak with him tomorrow." Kol advised.

"Thank you, Kol."

"You shouldn't be scared, Abelia."

"I will try."

Kol kissed her forehead.

"Have some rest, Lady Abelia."

"You too, Lord Kol."

Kol turned to leave, but just when he was about to leave her chambers, he stopped himself.

"If you ever want to forget about everything you've learned today, come find me tomorrow. I will compel you to forget at your request."

"Kol, I don't…"

"Just know that I will do it if it is what you want."


	13. The Hybrid's Story

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, just be aware that I created a new supernatural species called the protectors and in acompaniment to the protectors, I have also created "trackers." You are confused now, but just read the chapter and you might understand why I wanted you to know ahead of time! Enjoy guys and please comment because its the comments that are inspiring me to keep updating! Oh and before you guys start reading this chapter, just know that the last chapter for this story is chapter 19 and the sequel is called "Before Too Long."**

* * *

Lady Abelia entered Klaus's studies, not even bothering to knock. She knew that at this hour he wouldn't mind much of it. Klaus is aware of her knowledge of his species; of course she would want to talk about it as soon as the sun came out.

"So nice of you to join me on this fine morning, Abelia."

Abelia lowered her head and smiled.

"Good morrow, Lord Klaus."

Klaus grinned at the human girl, beckoning her over to his desk. The girl did as she was asked, bravely approaching the beautiful creature in front of her.

"Now, you seem like the type to ponder over matters. Let's get to the point now, shall we?" he smirked as he gazes upon the girl.

She held her head up in triumph, showing no signs of fear. However, Klaus failed to sense any type of confidence in her. She is unsure of herself but there were no fear in her eyes.

"Lord Klaus, I believe you know why I am here, am I right?" Abelia spoke, making sure to sound polite.

Klaus seems to be the most dangerous one out of all of the vampires in this household. He took pride in the power he has, and he seems like the type to get angry when challenged. Abelia holds no intention of challenging him; therefore, she has to make sure he knows that.

"So what is it that you have arrived for?" Klaus asked, leaning back on his seat.

Abelia bit her lips nervously.

"Don't be afraid, love, you know we hold no intentions of hurting you. That is, if you do as we tell you anyway."

Lady Abelia nodded.

"I just want you to know that Kol gave me the vervain necklace, in case you thought of compelling me to forget." She said, thinking it would only be fair to the vampire if he knew in advance.

Klaus shrugged, nodding briefly.

"It is expected of Kol to assure protection when conversing with me."

"I am a bit terrified of you if we are being honest here, my lord."

"But you do not fear me, Lady Abelia."

"No, Klaus, I only fear angering you." Abelia responded.

"Now what is it that you wish to speak about?" Klaus averted attention from the small talk.

Abelia sat down on the chair in front of his desk, feeling a bit guilty for not asking for permission first. Klaus, upon noticing the hesitation, smirked at her.

"Need not worry, make yourself feel at home, my lady."

"Thank you"

"Now, you may speak."

Abelia bit her lips, wondering if she made the right decision of trusting Kol. She only agreed to confront Klaus about this topic because Kol advised her to. Of course she would listen to Kol's suggestion. She never denied any of his requests.

Abelia stole Elijah's ring a few days back because Kol pushed to live a little. She listened to him without knowing why. He did not compel her to do as he said, she is sure of it, because when she attends to his requests or advices, she was willing. Maybe it is her affections for him driving her to take the risks.

"Kol advised me to speak with you about my involvement in your affairs."

Abelia feared that Klaus would snap and be angered by her questions. He was not. Instead, he smiled at her, holding his arms out.

"Kol understands that I call the shots around here, good for him!"

Abelia didn't move or say anything.

"Now you want the whole story of my family and of yours, am I right?"

"Kol gave me a brief overview yesterday." Abelia said.

"But if you want to truly understand it, you need the whole story."

"So you are not going to compel me to forget my discovery?"

"How do you not fear us, Lady Abelia? Honestly, I expected you to run home screaming." Klaus asked, suddenly amused.

Abelia shrugged nonchalantly.

"The fact that Kol was the one who mediated this situation has me relatively calm. No idea as of why it is, but he convinced me that he will do me no harm, and well, I know you won't hurt me either."

Abelia stared at the vampire in front of her, biting her lips as he continued to examine her in amusement.

"You are very honest, Lady Abelia. That is something I admire about you. You never suppress the truth from us."

"That is because I feel obligated, as if I am loyal to your family"

Klaus felt some sort of pride to hear those words leave her lips. He enjoys the company of those who are obedient and loyal. Abelia possesses the traits. For some reason, he had not expected her to reveal so much to him with such a brave front.

"Now, how do you know I won't hurt you?" he asked, curious.

The lady bit her lips, looking away from him. Her reasons should not be expressed but there is some sort of obligation she felt that is forcing her to give in to his demands. She is wrong to tell him of the dream she has had a few months back. But she felt like she had to.

"I had a dream."

"Tell me about your dream, sweetie."

"It is a bit rash of me to be seeing these things in my slumber."

"Oh, is that so?" the signature smirk returned to his features.

Abelia let out a deep breath, not realizing that she was holding it.

"I had a dream that I was in danger and you were there, protecting me. I felt safe in your arms, so that feeling I have towards you felt natural."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, strengthening Abelia's embarrassment.

"And it is a wonder why you have fallen in love with my brother."

"Klaus, do you want to tell me the entire story?" Abelia said quickly, trying to stray away from the topic.

She does not wish to speak about the dream. It is a shock to her that she spoke of it to Klaus, as she had not expected it.

"Sure, Lady Abelia. But I must know that your loyalty lies with us, no one else."

"Not even my family?"

"Now, Abelia, that is what I am worried about."

Abelia shook her head, deciding to deal with the issue of choosing between the Mikaelson family and her family later on.

"Your story, my lord?"

"Now, let us start off by my claim that I am the strongest species in this whole entire world. I am not just a vampire, Lady Abelia."

"Then what are you?"

"I am a hybrid."

Abelia's jaw hung open.

"Hybrid?"

Klaus grinned smugly.

"Well, I am a vampire as well as a werewolf. The only one in my family, and the only one in existence."

Abelia's eyebrows rose slightly.

"But how could this be?"

Her father has never told her a story of a mixed species.

"My mother had an affair with a werewolf, so I was already cursed. But I was turned into a vampire before I triggered the werewolf curse."

The lady stared at the hybrid in fascination. He must have been one of a kind.

"So how do you trigger the curse?" she asked.

Klaus smirked.

"You have to kill someone."

"So if you would've killed someone before you were turned into a vampire, what would happen?"

"I am unsure. I would still have been a hybrid perhaps? Or I would have died."

Abelia bit her lips.

"Well, aren't we glad that didn't happen?"

Klaus stood up from his seat, pacing around his room as he continued speaking.

"You know, I am surprised that you are comfortable speaking of death."

Abelia shrugged, unable to verbalize her reason. Before Kol spoke to her last night, she was still frightful of all the deaths she's seen from combat. Rebekah killed so many, and the fact that the men's lives has been taken away much too easily scared the lady. Kol had a way of alleviating the fright in her.

"Maybe you should thank Kol for that."

Klaus laughed softly, stopping his pace directly behind her.

"You know, Kol should tell you the rest of our story. I feel as if I would frighten you if I were the one who told you everything."

Abelia sighed but agreed. She cannot show Klaus her irritation. The brothers aren't doing anything to tend to her growing curiosity. She has been wondering all night, twisting and turning. If Klaus won't tell her then she might as well see Kol as soon as she has finished speaking with his brother.

"But I want to be the one to tell you of your father's involvement in our business." Klaus noticed the uncomfortable expression on the girl's face, finding only amusement in it.

Abelia sat up in immense interest at his words. Her greatest wonder is how her father is involved in this transaction. It is abnormal for a woman to move in with her husband's family months before their marriage. It is abnormal to be living with this family after the marriage has been annulled. Everything about her life with the Mikaelsons has been anything but normal. She has to find out the reasoning behind it. She wants to know if her family is in danger or not.

"Please, do tell, Lord Klaus."

Klaus walked back around the girl, now standing directly in front of her. The girl craned her neck in order to look up at the hybrid.

"Our family has been running from a special vampire hunter for centuries and we have been successful because a protector has successfully watched over us with his channel of trackers. They always know of the hunter's position."

Abelia let out a deep breath, thinking of all the terms she has to remember in order to function with this family.

"He died before we moved here. So then, the hunter can come towards us without the reassurance from a protector."

"So what are the roles of a protector?"

"They have a great channel of trackers who will help the protectors find someone or something. They perform their job well, might I add. So our protector's job was to track the hunter. If they come anywhere near our area, we scramble. We leave the area and move onto the next."

The girl nodded, understanding the concept of a tracker.

"Now, our protector has died and his trackers are passed down to the protector's elder son. However, the son wishes to remain in his homeland, forcing us to seek for another line of protectors."

Abelia raised an eyebrow.

"So protectors are passed down through generations?"

"Yes, and so are the role of trackers. But trackers have a bigger responsibility of passing skills to their eldest child. The trackers forever serve the same line of protectors."

"So they are generally human?"

"They are born human, but they can become werewolves or vampires."

Abelia never thought that the stories her father told her would be true. Her father has never told her of protectors, trackers, or even hybrids, but that is because Klaus seems to be the only one in existence. However, he has told her about vampires and werewolves, as well as their life long rivalry.

"So what does this have to do with my family?" Abelia asked, but she already knew where Klaus was going with this.

She bit her lips, shaking her head.

"No, Klaus, please don't tell me my father is a..."

"Lady Abelia, you are absolutely right. Your father is a protector."

Abelia's eyes widened. Shock filled her body and is unable to process the information. After all this time, her father is more than meets the eye. She always knew that his profession has been kept a secret, but she knew that it was significant. Little did she know that he has access to supernatural creatures.

"So my father is working for your family now?"

"He doesn't want to." Klaus said.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't trust us."

"Then why did he help you?"

"Well, we threatened to harm your family." Klaus shrugged nonchalantly as if he didn't just informed Abelia of such drastic threats.

"So why am I here?"

"You are our hostage, love. You are here to ensure your father's loyalty to us."

Abelia began shaking in fright, now feeling the dangers that would come to her. Her father would sacrifice her wellbeing for the safety of his family. Now, she truly understood what her father meant by a marriage for her family. Her existence in this household is the only way to ensure her family's wellbeing. She is unsure of how to feel about the situation.

"We won't harm you, Abelia, because you might be useful to us in the future." Klaus reassured.

"How would I be useful to you, Klaus?"

Abelia did not like the idea that she was only here because of the business transaction between the Mikaelson family and her own. She thought maybe she was actually loved or cared about. But she was only a tool for everyone to use.

"Well, since your father is a protector, when he dies, his trackers will be passed down to you because you are his eldest..."

"Daughter." Abelia said quickly.

A sense of realization hit her. She knows now that she is no longer just a normal human girl. She is something else.

"Which means that you are..."

"I will be a protector when my father dies." Abelia murmured softly, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"And when you become a tracker, I want you to travel with us."


	14. The Deception

"Thank you for telling me the story of your family, Kol" Abelia said.

The young Mikaelson pushed aside the bushes and gestured for the lady to walk into the woods. Abelia glanced up at Kol with a knowing, mischievous look on her face. She is ready to enter the dangerous part of the woods. Knowing that Kol is a strong vampire who can protect her, Abelia does not fear the contents inside the forest.

"You know I would tell you anything you ask of me." Kol said, grinning at the lady before turning away from her.

Abelia shook off the negative thoughts crawling in her head. She didn't want to think about this whole new concept Klaus spoke to her about that same morning. If she really will become a protector in the future, the whole family only wanted her company and safety for the sake of her abilities, not her qualities. If she kept thinking about it, Kol will eventually figure out her discomfort with his super vampire skills.

"You know," Kol started as they continued on into the forest, "I saw you scare your father in your balcony a while back."

The lady blinked a few times, clearly confused about what he was talking about until she finally figured out. Even before she was introduced to Elijah as his wife, she had argued with her father dealing with the matter of marriage. Her father tried to persuade her to be conservative like the other girls so suitors would come to her easier. Angry at her father, Abelia jumped over her balcony, gripping onto the top as it was the only leverage preventing her from falling to her death.

The tactic was successful in scaring her father into letting the subject go. It was something she was proud of. Of course it was something Kol would approve of.

"You saw me? But we have not met at the time. I don't understand."

Kol sighed, a look of uncertainty coating his features.

"I'm not sure how you would feel if I told you about my side of this incident."

"Please do tell, Lord Kol, I would very much appreciate it."

Kol did not want Abelia to think poorly of him. For some reason, her opinion of him has substance in his eyes. He also has no idea of how to react when she finds out the truth about her family's involvement with his family's issues.

"It was I who told Nik about the protector in this city." He confessed, holding out his hand for her to take.

Her silk covered arm linked around his as he escorted her around the forest. Birds flew past them but they were harmless, therefore, quickly ignored by the two. She dared glance up at the dashing vampire only to look away when she caught him staring back.

"I don't understand." She murmured.

"Well, I was roaming around the globe, away from the rest of my family. Our family had been scattered since the death of our mother, aside from Nik, Elijah, and Rebekah—they had remained together as far as I've known."

Abelia can identify a bit of sadness in the tone of his voice. For such a being with a trait like his, it is something she cannot get used to. She knew he hold his family dearest to him even if he wouldn't admit it or doesn't show it.

"A hunter has been after us, striving to end our existence. We had to protect ourselves. Our former protector had died but his son, he was unwilling to help us."

"I thought he just didn't want to scatter and migrate with your family." Abelia recalled Klaus telling her that.

Kol laughed at the comment, shaking his head furiously as he did so. The lady looked up at him with a small smile playing at her lips. She did not know what he was laughing about, but the sound of his laugh is pleasant to her ears.

"No Abelia, that's what Niklaus told you. The real story is, his son just didn't feel like protecting us was the right thing, so Nik killed him and all of his trackers. Well, I wasn't with them to watch the show, but I heard it was quite brutal."

Abelia stared at Kol with a look of horror on her face. Kol just talked about murder like it was something that satisfied him. As much of attraction as she felt for him, she cannot bring herself to think that this is right. Klaus kills someone for refusing to risk his own life to help others. This is something that shouldn't even happen. Kol is joking about this issue, instead of showing even the slightest bit of concern for the former protector.

"Love, don't fear us, we sure are predators, it is in our nature to enjoy the kill." Kol placed a free hand on her shoulder.

Abelia flinched, taking a step back.

"But I won't hurt you and neither will Klaus, do you know why?"

The lady met gaze with the brunette vampire, stepping back cautiously as he advanced toward her. At this moment, all of the trust she had in him are laid on the line. She wanted to fear him and back herself away from him, but her body wanted to step forward and disregard what he had said moments ago. She needed to fight against what her body wants.

"Because you want a tracker for future purposes?"

"Oh please, that is what Klaus want, but I'm different."

Abelia tilted her head.

"How are you any different than Klaus? You are both vampires, you want to hunt, you want to kill. After you are done with me, you _will_ kill me."

Abelia stopped moving when her back hit against a tree trunk. She breathed heavily and watched as Kol stepped closer to her, close enough for her to caress her face. The lady wanted nothing more than to push him away, but it wasn't her true desire.

"Abelia, I fancy you. That is why I would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you."

The lady felt her whole body give in to the internal demands of her heart. She felt a bolt of excitement when she heard those words leave his mouth.

"How do I know you are not just saying that to get me to believe you?" she questioned, remaining a tough exterior.

Kol shrugged, smirking at the girl.

"I don't know, maybe because I stopped traveling about the universe to observe you. Of all the places in the world, I chose to stop in London the moment I saw you taunt your father with that little prank you've played on him. That moment, I knew that there is something here for me and it is you. My family ended up here because I wanted them to know that keeping you alive is useful for them, when in reality I just want to be here with you and ensure your safety."

"Kol…" Abelia trailed off.

"I told Klaus that your father is a protector and he will watch our backs in return for your ensured safety. That way, Klaus has his hands tied. He cannot hurt you unless he wants your father to exploit us and knowing Klaus, exploitation is the last thing he wants."

Abelia felt her whole body melt at the thought that Kol actually went through everything to protect her. He lied to his family, even if only partially, in order to ensure her safety. Even if her family would have been left alone if Kol didn't act upon his selfish desires, she trusts him even more than she did before and her affections for him have strengthened.

"I stopped traveling for you. Everything I do is for you, Abelia—even when I had to watch Elijah take your hand in marriage. I would do anything to protect you. You are more than a future protector to me, you are a part of me that I want to keep."

She identified the expression on Kol's face and the way he furrowed his eyebrows really got to her. He is being truthful to her and is not lying.

"Kol?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can you kiss me?" she asked airily.

Smirking, the youngest Mikaelson brother pressed his body against her, pushing her into the tree trunk roughly before leaning closer to take her lips with his. Abelia immediately wrapped both arms around his neck, her lips moving in synchronization with his.

Kol broke away from the kiss and grinned at her.

"I fancy you, Abelia."

* * *

"So you are telling me that you pretended to fancy Abelia?" Klaus asked with a huge smirk.

Kol shrugged and grinned cockily, pacing around the room as he did so. He walked past Rebekah, who glanced at him wearily. She loved her brothers dearly but it still hurt her to think that women can be so easily deceived by a man's love, as she had once been in Abelia's position before.

"Well, Nik, what other way can we guarantee her trust in us? We do need her protection until Mikael is taken down." Kol said.

"We don't need her protection yet." Elijah stepped in, staring at his brothers in disapproval.

"Elijah, we will as soon as I kill that William Smith." Klaus said.

"Nik is right," Rebekah finally spoke, "the only way we can have Abelia's honest loyalty is if she is smitten with Kol."

Klaus grinned proudly at his siblings. Even if Elijah is against the morality of their plans and actions, he still wanted the family to be protected. Some sacrifices will have to be made in order to keep his family safe, even if it is painful for him to watch or do. Kol and Rebekah know what they have to do to make sure that they will have a protector for long enough until Mikael is killed.

"So we will turn her?" Klaus asked aloud, looking around his siblings for confirmation.

Kol stopped pacing and looked at the hybrid.

"I will turn her when the time is right, Nik."

"Very well, then we can have Abelia long enough for us to get rid of Mikael."

Rebekah stood up from her seat and approached Klaus.

"William Smith was not happy about his daughter's discovery of our kind and her kind."

Rebekah had, at Klaus's demand, escorted Abelia to her father's house before nightfall when she requested to have a serious conversation about the situation. Abelia was emotionally drained and William Smith was furious with Rebekah for even thinking about bringing his daughter back to the Mikaelson palace. A daughter's reassurance and a few threats later, Rebekah successfully brought the oldest Smith daughter back.

"I never liked Smith anyways. If I feel as if the time is right, I will drain every last drop of his blood, and trust me, I will enjoy it." Klaus said sadistically.

Kol chuckled as a response.

"I never, for a second, doubted your determination to achieve that task."


	15. The Petrova Girl

_London, England; 1492_

Abelia took her father's hand in hers and stared deeply into his worried, brown eyes. He has been teaching her all the basics of being a protector, dropping hints every once in a while that he is desperate to get her out of this mess. William Smith is not in a very good place right now.

His family is disgraced ever since the annulment of Abelia's marriage with Elijah. His daughter is being held hostage by the strongest, most powerful creatures known to mankind. The scary part is that his daughter wants to run with their crowd. She wants to be part of their group, but she has no idea of the dangers she will encounter if she let herself grow fond of the dangerous family.

He tried for a year to convince her to escape with him, go on the run from the original vampires. It has been a complicated task because every time Abelia visited, a Mikaelson sibling always accompanied her. Plus, she has been unwilling from the first time he mentioned the plan until now. She is not convinced that the original family is a threat to her.

"Father, I will be fine. They will not harm me and Kol loves me, nothing will happen to me." The raven haired lady grinned brightly at the older man.

William's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced from his eldest daughter to the figure of Kol Mikaelson by the carriage in waiting. He has to find a better way to break his daughter out of the Mikaelson's grasp. The main reason Abelia has kept her devotion over to the dangerous family is because of Kol's affections. Smith is unsure if Kol's intentions are true, but he cannot risk the life of his daughter over a silly love story.

"If there is ever trouble, you know how to get my tracker's attention." Smith whispered very quietly to his daughter, in hopes that it is low enough to be kept from the waiting vampire.

Abelia nodded and bid her father farewell. He gave her a small smile, watching his daughter approach the vampire.

Kol turned to the human girl and flashed a small, kind smile. He held his hand out for her to take, and without question, she placed her hand on top of his. Saluting Smith, Kol helped the man's daughter into the carriage and disappeared inside it after her.

William Smith watched the carriage disappear from his vision and sighed longingly as he thought about the fate of his daughter.

* * *

Abelia dismissed her maid when the Lord Klaus entered her chambers. She turned to him, realizing that the maid had not dressed her yet. The back of her corset gown is still untied, leaving her back open for the lord's viewing. She pressed her back against the mirror in hopes that the hybrid will not see anything.

"Today is your birth date, Lord Klaus, I wish you celebrate well." She said respectfully.

Klaus smirked and approached her.

"Make sure you save me a dance tonight! I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to _bond_ with my future protector at my own birth date celebration!"

Abelia nodded quietly, placing her hands behind her back due to nervousness. Her gown is still undone and it is improper for a man to see her indecent.

"How old are you turning, Lord Klaus?" she asked.

Klaus laughed softly.

"Old enough, Lady Abelia."

Abelia looked at the hybrid and gave him a small smile. He seems to be in quite the mood today, perfect for his ball in celebration of his birth date. She enjoys his company when he is in a good mood. Sometimes, he tends to lose his temper when conversing with his siblings and that is when Abelia steps back and shies away from the lord.

"I will save you a dance, Lord Klaus, don't you forget!"

Klaus looked away from her face and noticed that she is standing against the mirror in a stiff position. He gestured for her to turn around and watched as she stared at him hesitantly.

"May I?" he asked, extending his hands out in assistance.

Abelia opened her mouth to speak but then decided not to reject Klaus's offer. Turning down the only hybrid in the world is not a good idea. Klaus doesn't take declines from anyone and Abelia knows better than to put herself in jeopardy.

She slowly turned, revealing to him her backside with the corset laces untied. Klaus picked up both laces slowly and began tying them against her body. When his warm skin brushed against her back, she shivered at the touch and closed her eyes.

Abelia is convinced that Kol is her soul mate; that she is in love with him and no one else, but she still reacts strongly to his older brother.

When Klaus finally tightened the lace and closed the gap that was formerly revealing her backside, he turned her around to face him. He noticed that the girl possessed undeniable beauty and that she had great potential to be a powerful vampire if Kol lived up to his word. The power she will have after her father's death can prevent all of their deaths.

She slowly smiled at him and bowed politely to him as a sign of gratitude. Klaus held out a hand for her to take and she did so without hesitation or question.

"Kol is waiting in the ballroom." Klaus said to her.

Abelia did not reply, she continued to look ahead of her and walked alongside the hybrid as they made their way to the ballroom. They are being escorted by the servants of the Mikaelson household. Abelia discovered that all the servants of the mansion are vampires, turned in free will.

The pair entered the ballroom where dancing guests are already filling the space. Light string music is playing in the background as per normal. Again, Abelia did not know anyone in the ballroom aside from the ones who live in this mansion, but it is something that she is already used to. Her father hosted events like this when she still lived with him, and she didn't know any of his associates.

"Brother!" Abelia averted her gaze from the atmosphere and turned to Kol, who just approached them.

"Kol!" Klaus released his hold on the girl.

Kol reached for Abelia's hand and when she placed it over his, he bent down to kiss her skin. She smiled pleasantly as he did so.

"My beautiful Abelia, how are you on his fine evening?" he asked politely.

"I am well, my Lord, and you?"

"Swell, my dear," Kol turned to his older brother, "and you are a year older, brother."

"I am, indeed. Now, where's our dear sister, I haven't seen her since nightfall."

Kol shrugged at his brother. His sister has always been wandering around falling in love with strangers who pay her attention. He did not want to know what she is up to as of now.

Before he could mutter out a reply about Rebekah's whereabouts, Elijah approached them with a distracted, dazed look on his face. Abelia has never seen Elijah in shock before. He has always been reserved and relatively calm. His face expression now is something Abelia has never been used to.

"Brother." Elijah isn't even looking at Kol or the lady; his gaze went straight to Klaus.

"Elijah, what news do you bring to me? A present, perhaps?"

"Brother, Trevor brought a guest, she's-she…" Elijah trailed off, turning his head toward a particular direction.

The other three followed Elijah's gaze, eyeing Trevor and the beautiful girl beside the servant. Abelia examined her carefully, noticing that she is indeed a beautiful girl. She has mesmerizing brown eyes, olive skin, and long brown hair in curls. Jealousy immediately filled Abelia when she noticed that the three brothers remained observant of the girl's figure.

"Katerina Petrova." Elijah finished, leaving the group to approach the girl.

"I lost his attention." Abelia muttered lowly.

Klaus's eyes widened in disbelief and he turned to look at the other two in the group. He excused himself, approaching the Petrova girl as his elder brother had done. Abelia sighed loudly.

"I lost his attention too."

Kol chuckled from beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You still have my attention." He whispered into her ear.

Giggling, Abelia turned to the youngest Mikaelson brother and playfully pulled him into the dance floor. As expected, he followed willingly. When they arrived at the spot, the pair joint hands and began waltzing across the ballroom. While dancing joyfully, they broke into conversation.

"Your father is still not happy with me in your company, am I right?" Kol asked.

Abelia closed her eyes and sighed.

"Kol, when will you turn me into a vampire?"

An expression of shock washed over the original vampire's face as he glanced at her intently.

"Abelia, now is not the time." He said.

This has been the first time Abelia has brought this topic up. Many times she has mentioned running away from London as she couldn't stand living out in hiding inside the mansion. This town has scorned her since the annulment of her marriage with Elijah and Abelia is not the type to want to stay inside the whole time.

"I want to travel the world with you, Kol. I want to see everything and do everything with you. I want to be with you forever. How can we be forever if I am not immortal?"

"My lady, you have to understand, your father would not like it if his daughter has been turned into a vampire."

"We will run." Abelia said.

"You father is a protector, he has trackers. I believe he has some circling around this household, am I right?" Kol winked, noting that he had heard William Smith whisper to his daughter before their departure from the household.

"You can compel my father to let me go." She tried again.

Kol smirked.

"Your father takes vervain daily. He is unable to be compelled, unless you want me to bleed him dry."

The raven haired girl widened her eyes in alarm and sighed in defeat when Kol grinned reassuringly at her.

"Whatever the circumstance, I want to be turned by you, Lord Kol and only you."

"I am delighted to hear that, as I would never allow anyone else to turn you but myself." Kol said charmingly and beamed at her.

She briefly glanced over at the other side of the ballroom and noticed that Klaus and the Petrova girl are in conversation while dancing together. Abelia forced herself to look away because she is used to being the center of the attention in the Mikaelson household, not the Petrova girl.

"Just promise me that you will turn me." Abelia looked up at Kol.

The youngest Mikaelson brother winked at her, nodding.

"I promise, Lady Abelia."

* * *

Abelia entered the chambers of Lord Klaus, despite the protests of his servants. He was seated in a chair facing the fireplace when she approached him. Klaus sensed her presence but didn't show her that he acknowledge her as his attention is on the scroll on his lap.

"Lord Klaus." Abelia whispered nervously.

Klaus rolled the scroll up and got up to acknowledge the human girl. He gestured for her to continue speaking as he walked closer to her.

"Who is Katerina Petrova?"

Klaus smirked at the question, starting to pace around the room.

"You didn't ask my brother Kol?" he said.

"No, Lord Klaus, he would think her presence bothers me if I did."

Klaus laughed lightly, careful to not be loud enough for his siblings to hear. They all have super-sonic hearing aids, and this conversation was meant to be private between the two. He sensed that Abelia did not like Katerina very much, and he is looking forward to finding out the reason for it.

"Why is that so?"

"Lord Klaus, is she the object of your affections?"

Klaus paused in mid-step, using his vampire speed to return to his position in front of her. He raised an eyebrow as a big, satisfied smile appeared on his face. His lips curved dramatically along with a look of realization.

"You envy her, Lady Abelia."

"Indeed."

"Kol has never laid eyes on her, my lady."

"But you did."

The hybrid grinned widely, placing a hand on her cheek. His fingers delicately brushed against her pale skin, forcing her to shiver at his touch once again.

"It is very bold of you to say what you just did."

"I am not afraid to say what is on my mind, Klaus."

"You fancy me, Lady Abelia?"

Abelia gulped, unsure of how to answer the question. She knew that her real affections are for Kol, as she loved him like she never loved anyone else, but her emotions rile up when Klaus is in her presence. Her jealousy clouded her judgment when she saw Klaus dance with Katerina. Something has to be felt for Klaus if she reacts to him.

"I believe I do, Klaus."

Klaus smiled wider than he had, if that was even a possibility. He leaned over and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"You keep that feeling buried, do you hear me, Abelia? Don't let it go, but do not think about it now."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, now is this what you came here to tell me?" Klaus asked.

Abelia shook her head.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"When I turn into a vampire, it is still possible for me to become a protector, am I right?" she asked.

This topic has been taunting her ever since she made the decision of wanting to become a vampire. Klaus looked just as shocked as Kol was when she brought the topic up with him.

"You are correct, Abelia. I believe you are telling me that you want to be a vampire?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Are you asking me to turn you?" Klaus asked.

"No, I want Kol to turn me."

"Because you love him." Klaus finished.

Abelia nodded.

"He will one day, Abelia. We will be looking forward to that day."

"Will you kill my father or are you going to wait for my father's natural death in order for me to become your protector?" Abelia asked.

Since Kol mentioned about causing harm to her father, even if he did so unintentionally, she worried about Klaus's motives.

"If your father guards us properly, I wouldn't have to kill him." Klaus said nonchalantly.

Abelia bit her lips, nodding apprehensively. She prays to God and to heaven that her father tends to his job right, because the last thing she wanted on this earth was for her family to get hurt in the midst of this mess.


	16. The Escape Plan

Abelia was in the Mikaelson mansion's library, roaming around for books to read when Elijah approached her. She noticed that he took his strides toward her in secrecy. There was a look of caution and fear in his eyes that she has never seen before, from Elijah of all people. Shaking off her annoyance towards Kol for convincing her to start learning how to read, she walked towards him, ready to comfort him.

"Lady Abelia, I haven't much time to say everything I need to say to you." Elijah said frantically, taking hold of her arm.

He didn't stop walking, but continued to lead the raven haired girl deeper into the family library. Abelia raised her eyebrows in confusion and in worry. Elijah is usually calm and collected, which has been something she has always admired about him. To see Elijah's expression right now installed some form of fear in her.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

Abelia has never been one to wait for news to be dropped onto her. She wanted to know what is bothering Elijah now.

"Remember the vampire hunter we have been running from?" Elijah released his grip on her and started pacing around the area.

The human girl sighed loudly, nodding. She looked up at the vampire in defeat, knowing that her father might have failed his task of protecting the family. If this vampire hunter ever steps foot into London, Klaus will not hesitate to kill him, which is what she is most worried about.

"He is said to have landed in England already. He is on his way to our location, which is why we need to run." Elijah whispered.

Abelia's eyes widened at the realization that there is a high chance that her family will not make it out alive. She did not know what to think or whose side to take, but she must do whatever she can to keep her family and Kol safe.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, hopefully.

Elijah shook his head as if he knew exactly what she had in mind.

"Abelia, the vampire hunter is a vampire who hunts other vampires, and most specifically us. He is extremely dangerous."

"A vampire who hunts other vampires? I have never heard of such thing!"

"The vampire hunter is our father." Elijah finally revealed.

The girl's eyes widened, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. From studying the mythologies of supernatural creatures, she is aware that the vampires and werewolves are rivals and have been for the last few centuries. Klaus's real father is a werewolf, meaning that his mother's husband, the vampire, must have done something to create the aggression between the two species. Abelia shook her head and reminded herself to ask Niklaus later.

"So he is coming after us?"

"I do believe that he has made an alliance with your father and another human who has formed a band of people out to destroy us."

"So my father wants to destroy your whole family?"

"I can't stay with you guys. I need to depart now while I can."

Abelia is appalled. When his siblings are in danger, he decided to save himself instead. It is unusual that Elijah would care for his own interests. One thing she learned about the original family is that they loved each other dearly and would always look out for each other, despite the constant arguments they've gotten themselves into. Elijah cared deeply for his siblings. The fact that he wanted to run without them disgusted her.

"You are just going to let your father kill Kol, Rebekah, and Niklaus?"

Elijah shook his head.

"That is why I'm here right now. I need to make sure that they have enough resources to take care of themselves for the next few centuries to come." He explained.

Abelia did not understand.

"Klaus is angry with me as of now, I have betrayed him by allowing my servant to betray me. He will want to have me dead right now, so I must make my leave and return to him in a few centuries."

Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Elijah, what has happened? Was it Katerina you guys fought over?" she grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt.

"It is a complicated story that I'd rather not allow myself to get into."

"Then why are you telling me all of this? What do you want with me?"

Elijah studied her carefully, ignoring her question. He looked to be deep into thinking. He walked closer to the girl and glanced behind him in alarm. When no one appeared, he turned to her.

"Did your father teach you about the role of being a protector?" he asked.

Abelia nodded. Her father had been training her, teaching her about the powers they possess. She understood the link between a protector and their trackers. They have an interlinked channel in their minds. Trackers deliver messages to their protectors through telepathy, which Abelia found hard to believe.

"Yes, Elijah, he has. I don't know what that has to do with a…"

"Has Kol spoken about turning you into a vampire recently?"

"No."

Abelia's eyes widened when she realized what Elijah was going to do. Just as the reply left her mouth, she immediately regretted it. Elijah wanted to ensure his family's safety for the next few centuries, and Abelia, a future protector, is their best form of resource. She cannot be useful to them if she is going to die a natural death, which is why Elijah is thinking about turning her into a vampire before the vampire hunter's coalition barges into London and kills her.

She backed away from Elijah as he bit open his wrist.

"Elijah, no, Kol will turn me."

"He doesn't believe that our father's coalition will be a threat to you." Elijah sped at her, pinning her against the wall.

Abelia shrieked and struggled against the eldest Mikaelson vampire as he shoved the bloody wound from his wrist against her mouth. As much as she tried spitting the blood out, it has no use. If she tries to breathe through her mouth, she will swallow the blood. However, the blood is accumulating in the contents of her mouth as Elijah's wrist is blocking the liquid from flowing out.

She tried holding her breath, thinking about the joy that would fill her when Kol feeds her his blood. She had to fight for him, because he wanted to turn her just as she wanted to be turned by him.

When Elijah wrapped his free hand around her neck tightly, she stopped struggling. Her eyes widened at his gesture. Ever since she met him, she would never have believed that he would attempt to harm her. Force feeding her is not an offense as he is only looking out for her and his family but strangling her is a sign of abuse, and she never thought that Elijah were capable of that.

"Swallow the blood or I will kill you." Elijah muttered.

Fearing for her life, Abelia nodded furiously. She would rather be turned by Elijah than to die a human. Abelia does not wish to die as it is her greatest fear, which is why the idea of becoming a vampire intrigued her.

"Good." Elijah gave her a sad smile as he released his grip on her.

Abelia closed her eyes shut when she swallowed all of his blood. Grimacing at the taste, she let out a cry in vain.

"Goodbye, Abelia. I will see you in a few centuries."

When she opened her eyes, Elijah is already gone. Abelia wiped at her angry tears and forced herself to think positively. Maybe she won't be killed by the coalition tonight which will give time for Elijah's blood to flush out of her system, and she can just make Kol turn her the next day. Shaking her head angrily, Abelia ran out of the library.

She has more important errands to run.

Walking past the frantic vampire servants of the household, Abelia made her way to Klaus's chambers. She had to plead for her father's life even if reasoning with Klaus might be risky on her part. If there is a way she can save her family, this is the solution.

"Klaus." Abelia walked in without warning.

When she entered the chambers, she paused just as the hybrid looked up at her through his tear-stained vision. The human girl stared at the hybrid in shock, as she had never seen him cry before. He looked weak and broken as of now, which is something she would never associate him with. Instead of fearing for her father's life now, she feared for Klaus's.

"What is the matter, Klaus?" Abelia asked softly, walking toward him.

Klaus growled loudly in rage, turning to his side and knocking down several scrolls and a lamp from his desk. The items thumped loudly against the wooden floor, startling the human girl. Ignoring the fear ignited in her, she approached the hybrid again and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Klaus." She whispered softly.

He glared at her and she can see the sorrow and anger from him as well as the tears cascading down his cheeks. At this moment, her heart ached for him because she knew that he has always been the one who always felt responsible for protecting and taking care of his siblings, as he is the strongest one of them all.

"Elijah betrayed me and the bloody Petrova doppelganger fled, now I can no longer trigger the werewolf side of me. I can no longer create hybrids, as she is now a vampire." Klaus fumed angrily, leaving Abelia even more confused than she was before.

She noticed that Katerina plays a key role in Klaus's ability to make more hybrids, but that is as far as her knowledge of the subject matter goes.

"Our father is coming for us, and Abelia, I am bloody frightened of him." Klaus admitted.

Abelia realized that of all the Mikaelson siblings, Klaus is the one most fearful of this vampire hunter. She also noticed the fact that he is the only illegitimate son of his, which plays a very important part in the fear that is installed in this seemingly-invincible hybrid. Illegitimate children always received the harshest treatment, which might be why Klaus is in tears now.

"Listen to me, Lord Klaus…" Abelia placed both hands on either side of his face.

He stared at her intensely as she tried to comfort him.

"We will get through this alive. Your father will not harm us, because we will win the fight." Abelia is unsure of her statement but as long as Klaus had the confidence to fight, then they might just have a chance.

Abelia used a hand to caress the side of his cheek, nodding slowly at him as he stared on wordlessly.

"What is the plan?" she asked him.

"We run."

The pair stared at each other in silence, both unable to break eye contact. Klaus could not believe that the future protector for his family would actually be willing to protect him, even if she had just done so with her words and comfort. He began feeling some type of emotion he has not felt for a really long time. He knows what it is, but he has to ignore it.

"Abelia?" a new, more familiar voice asked in pure shock.

Abelia turned on instinct and fell into eye contact with Kol, who looks a bit offended at what he had just witnessed. He snarled in rage as his eyes shifted between the human girl and the hybrid. Abelia was about to open her mouth to explain but Kol shook his head at her and ran away from her view, using his vampire speed.

"Kol…" Abelia sighed loudly, exhausted.

"Get ready to leave" was all Klaus said before Abelia ran out after her lover.


	17. The Battle

"Kol, don't be angry with me." Abelia pleaded as she placed an arm on his upper biceps.

The original vampire sped away from her with a disgruntled look on his face. He did not know what he had just confronted in his brother's chambers, but he knew that there was something going on between the two. He wasn't necessarily jealous but he didn't like the idea of being second choice _or_ sharing, for that fact.

"Have you fallen for Niklaus too?" Kol asked bitterly.

Abelia's eyes widened, shaking her head furiously. She might be attracted to the hybrid, but _fallen for_ is a different story. She didn't think that Kol would lead what he saw to this conclusion.

"Kol, he is frightened of your father. He is frightened and I needed to calm him down." She reasoned.

Kol shook his head in disbelief. For someone who has lived to see through many centuries, he is great at detecting lies and excuses. He knew his brother too well to let Abelia feed him her lies.

"Nik has grown out of the fear he has for our father. I will not be disrespected, my name will not be associated with your blossoming affair with Nik, do you hear me, Abelia?"

Abelia opened her mouth but he turned away from her, refusing to even give her a glance. She sighed in defeat and looked down at her feet.

"You need to make preparations for departure. We need to flee England before the coalition arrives."

"But how do you guys know of this coalition?"

"A servant heard of this news in town." Kol replied emotionlessly.

Sighing louder than the first time, Abelia left Kol's chambers and entered her own. Her maids and servants did not follow her as they are preparing to attack those against the family. Klaus gave strict orders to them, instructing them to be prepared for the coalition while the family and Abelia flee to safety.

She brought her case from under her bed and forced it open aggressively. Nothing has been going right on this day. Elijah had fled for some unknown reason involving Klaus and Katerina Petrova, already feeding her his blood. She might be turned tonight if the coalition caught up with them and actually murdered her.

Kol might doubt it because her father, co-leader of the coalition, wouldn't let anyone harm his daughter. His whole purpose was to end the original siblings and take his daughter back to safety; at least that is what Abelia hypothesized.

Abelia dumped all of her corset dresses into the large case, shaking in fear as she did so. She agreed to leave her family and travel with the Mikaelson siblings because she has grown accustomed to them. She loves Kol and the concept of living for eternity. Her obligations to her family are nothing compared to promise of immortality, and living forever is what she truly craved.

When she collected all of her things, she brought it outside to a waiting servant. The male vampire took her case and promised to bring it over to the escape carriage. Abelia turned from her chambers and walked down the spiral staircase. Rebekah appeared behind her all of a sudden and wrapped her arms around her before using her inhuman speed to bring them both inside the waiting carriage.

As they both situated themselves, the carriage started taking off.

"Elijah has fled before us." Rebekah said sadly.

Abelia did not think it was a good idea to let her know that she has seen him before he departed from England. She felt guilty for keeping that from Rebekah because she can tell that the fact that her own brother would betray them hurt her immensely. But if she mentioned their meeting, she might be falsely blamed for siding with Elijah and his decisions.

The carriage then came to a sudden halt, alarming both ladies inside. Rebekah has never looked so frightened in her life. Abelia is aware that Rebekah is an original vampire with nothing in the world to fear, but maybe the idea of her father, the vampire hunter, in this town has installed an uncommon fright in her.

If Rebekah of all people has something to fear, Abelia definitely should be scared.

"Get out of the carriage." Rebekah yelled at her.

Without thinking straight, Abelia climbed out of the carriage and held a breath as she studied the view around her. The carriage behind them is surrounded by purple colored amber and her eyes widened at the realization that Klaus and Kol are inside it. The flames look threatening and she is assuming that it is harmful to them.

"Rebekah!" Abelia yelled as she saw a band of people closing in around their carriage.

A woman caught her attention, chanting incoherent words under her breath. At this moment, she realized that the woman is creating the purple flames that threatened to kill Klaus and Kol. The flames are beginning to form around their carriage.

"Rebekah we have to get out of here!" she screamed.

Rebekah was out in a matter of seconds and before Abelia can even blink, hearts are snatched out of bodies and the masses around them has fallen—including the woman who was trying to trap them with the flames. Unfortunately, the flames have not subsided as expected.

The female vampire stared at the sight in horror, as she expected the flames to be put out after the witch's death.

"Would the flames kill you?" Abelia asked quickly.

"Our father must have known that it would." Rebekah muttered.

"We need to get out of here before the flames spread." Abelia pulled at the original's arm.

"But my brothers." She stared at the other carriage.

Shaking her head, Abelia ran toward the other carriage.

"Kol!" Abelia yelled.

"Abelia?"

Both Klaus's and Kol's head stuck out from the carriage.

"How do we put out the flames?" she asked in panic.

Rebekah has gone off attacking the human rebels that has started to approach them with stakes and other unnecessary weapons. Abelia turned from them and decided to focus on the other two originals.

"Go back to the mansion. There is a spell book in my studies." Klaus instructed.

Kol didn't look at the human girl, still holding their last conversation in regard. He raised his dark eyebrows as he turned to his brother.

"We need a witch to put out the flames."

"We do not need a witch." Klaus said, smirking confidently.

It is quite unusual to see someone so confident and unfazed at the fact that death is a possibility for him.

"Bekah, take her back to the mansion and help her find the spell book." Klaus called out to his younger sister.

Rebekah dropped a heart that was once beating in someone's body and turned to her brother.

"Which one?"

"The one mother gave you." Klaus shot his younger sister a meaningful look.

The blonde eyed the crowd of pitchfork-wielding men and rolled her eyes at them. They think they are important enough to be part of this fight, as if they can stand a chance between her kind. Humans are so weak and meaningless that Rebekah had no idea why she was so fond of Abelia, aside the fact that she was the key to their survival.

"Hurry, Bekah, we don't have all day!" Kol snarled impatiently.

Rebekah pulled the human girl into an embrace before speeding on over to the Mikaelson mansion. Some of the Mikaelson's vampire servants remained in the castle, battling other vampires. Abelia noticed that everyone was fighting in the capacity of vampire speed and suddenly she felt disadvantaged.

"This way." Rebekah tugged onto her upper arm and led her up the familiar spiral staircase.

However, she felt a presence behind her as she ascended the last step. Acting quickly, she pulled one of the wooden bars from underneath the handles of the staircase and turned on instinct. A brunette vampire exposed his fangs out to her, advancing towards her in vampire speed. Acting quickly, Abelia pierced the wooden material through the creature's heart and watched as he desiccated to his death.

Relieved that she aimed well from her sparring training, she ran after Rebekah to Klaus's studies. When she entered, Rebekah already had a purple velvet book in her possession. She held onto it for dear life as she murdered a few of the vampires in the room with ease. The pair fell into eye contact from a distance and exchanged smiles.

Abelia felt her whole body ease up at the thought that Rebekah found the solution to all of their problems. They were going to use a spell and dissolve the flames that are trapping Klaus and Kol; then they can finally leave London and escape to another town. She will be turned into a vampire with Kol's blood, not Elijah's, and she will finally be immortal and live forever.

Rebekah's eyes dilated dramatically when she noticed that someone appeared behind Abelia faster than she could blink. The blonde original tried her best to make it in time to rescue the oblivious girl but the human man behind her stabbed her from behind with a sharp dagger.

"Die, you whore." The man muttered.

The vampire tackled the brutish human down in rage and snapped his neck without hesitation. When she kicked the now-dead body down the stairs, she turned to the fallen body of Abelia and approached her through her tear-stained vision.

"No!" Rebekah kneeled down beside her human friend's body.

Abelia's eyes fluttered uncontrollably as she felt the last moments of her human life slip out of her. She smiled at Rebekah as the sight of her vampire friend is the last thing she saw before her heartbeat stopped.


End file.
